


Невинные игры

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем старше дети, тем интереснее их игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невинные игры

**Author's Note:**

> Убийства, этически неоднозначные ситуации, кросс-дрессинг, даб-кон; убедительность фона на уровне условного фильма или комикса.

**Глава 1. Весенние дни**  
  
Вместе с Диего в маленькую комнату студенческого общежития ворвались запахи: весны, китайской еды, недорогой туалетной воды и самого Диего.  
Симон Обри поморщился и перелистнул страницу.  
\- Сай! - Диего покачал у него перед носом бумажным пакетом. - Есть будешь? Лучшая дрянь в округе.  
\- Благодарю, я не голоден, - Симон вздохнул и поднял глаза. Диего нависал над его кроватью, высокий, белозубый и омерзительно жизнерадостный.  
\- Фу-фу, - оскалился чертов мексиканец, - скажи уж, что ты не жрешь такое дерьмо.  
Симон против воли улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я не ем китайскую еду, Диего, - он закрыл учебник и сел на кровати. - И ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
\- Вырожденец, - сообщил Диего, падая на свою кровать напротив и шурша пакетами, - ты просто вырожденец, Саймон Обри. Вы там все такие.  
\- Разумеется, - терпеливо подтвердил Симон. - Мы храним семейное кружево и женимся на кузинах. Это, несомненно, свидетельствует о том, что...  
\- Свиде-тель-ству-ет, - передразнил его Диего и сунул руку в картонную коробку с пятнами жира на боках. - Говори проще, моя плохо знать твоя язык, белый господин.  
Симон хмыкнул.  
\- Кстати, - сообщил Диего, вытащив кусок свинины в соусе и задумчиво его разглядывая, - там возле корпуса болтается Стилмен. Хотел меня о чем-то спросить, но не рискнул.  
Симон сжал губы и посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Он был крайне взволнован, - Диего снова ухмыльнулся, - видишь, я говорить твой язык. На свой язык я бы сказать, что он пересрал.  
\- Ну еще бы, - процедил Симон, теряя свою невозмутимость. - На его месте я бы уже был за десять тысяч миль отсюда.  
Диего прищурился.  
\- Ооо, да ты обижен.  
\- О нет, - Симон улыбнулся и неторопливо поднялся с кровати. - Обижен я был, когда на день рождения мне подарили пони вместо электрической железной дороги. Я с ним поговорю.  
\- Удачи ему, - невнятно буркнул Диего, облизывая пальцы. Симон накинул куртку и вышел, тихо закрыв дверь.  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Симон подавил желание вернуться в комнату, спихнуть Диего с кровати и вытащить из-под его матраса огромный нож. Этот вариант он уже рассматривал и счел скучным и недостойным.  
Поэтому он вышел на крыльцо, сел на перила террасы и покачивая ногой, стал рассматривать свой ботинок.  
Грязные кроссовки Стилмена оказались в поле его зрения через сорок пять секунд.  
\- Я ведь уже говорил тебе, - вполголоса сказал Симон, - я не собираюсь обращаться в полицию. Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы ты наконец оставил меня в покое?  
Стилмен закашлялся.  
Симон медленно поднял глаза, наполненные, как он надеялся, грустью и безразличием.  
И чуть не свалился с перил. Чертов Диего мог бы предупредить. Долбаный ублюдок.  
\- Сай, - шепотом пробормотал Стилмен, - я, блин... Ну, пьян был просто. Я же... - он переступил с ноги на ногу и протянул Симону то, что держал в руках.  
Симон машинально взял яркую пунцовую розу. Посмотрел на нее с отстраненным презрением. Уронил на землю и спрыгнул с перил.  
Носок правого ботинка пришелся как раз на головку цветка.  
\- Бен Стилмен, - раздельно произнес Симон, задирая подборок, чтобы взглянуть Стилмену в глаза, - я не желаю больше терпеть твои пидорские штучки. Я понятно говорю, или мне следует добавлять "ну" и "это" после каждого слова?  
Стилмен покраснел и потер шею.  
\- Сай, - снова шепотом сказал он, - ну я же просто... ну... Извини, а?  
\- Что я должен сделать? - устало спросил Симон, поднимая глаза к небу. - Что я должен сделать, Бен Стилмен, чтобы ты избавил меня от своей компании, от своего запаха пота, от вида своей клетчатой рубашки и от своего плебейского произношения?  
Стилмен покраснел еще больше.  
Симон с удовольствием смотрел, как белая рвань мнется, жмется и отводит глаза. Однако пришло время сменить тактику.  
\- Бен, - это прозвучало неожиданно мягко. Стилмен вздрогнул и посмотрел на Симона. Симон грустно улыбался.  
\- Бен, - еще раз сказал он и положил руку на плечо Стилмена. Тот окаменел и только что не задрожал. Симона затошнило.  
\- Я же сказал, я не держу на тебя зла, - почти беззвучно произнес Симон. - Ты выпил лишнего, я тоже был нетрезв, и возможно, мое слишком вольное поведение показалось тебе поводом...  
Стилмен торопливо закивал. Симон глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая рвотные позывы.  
\- Теперь всё? - почти нежно спросил он, неторопливо убирая руку и напоминая себе, что с влажными салфетками еще несколько минут придется потерпеть.  
\- Сай, - судя по виду Стилмена, он решил кинуться в пропасть, узрев над ней фата-моргану. - Ты со мной это... не поужинаешь?  
Симон помолчал.  
Стилмен опустил голову.  
\- Конечно, - наконец сказал Симон Обри, наследник одной из старейших семей Нового Орлеана, невинная жертва гомосексуального изнасилования, - конечно, Бен. Мы ведь постараемся остаться друзьями, верно?  
  
\- Ох ты ж мать твою, - сказал Диего, закидывая руки за голову и вытягиваясь на кровати. - Месье Обри, а что ж запонки не золотые?  
\- Я предпочитаю серебро, - Симон сосредоточенно застегивал манжеты рубашки. - К тому же, это фамильное украшение, все мужчины нашей семьи...  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - перебил его Диего, зевая во весь рот, - а первый ваш предок снял их с трупа и был за это отправлен на каторгу, а?  
Симон сдернул со своей кровати подушку и метнул ее в соседа по комнате.  
Диего поймал подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом и демонстративно засопел.  
\- Аааах, Саааай, - прогудел он из подушки. - Твоя туалетная водаааа... Я изнемогаю, - он вскинул голову и широко улыбнулся. - Ты что, хочешь заставить Стилмена обкончаться прямо там?  
\- Возможно, и это тоже, - рассеянно откликнулся Симон. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поправил шейный платок. Подошел к Диего, забрал у него подушку и вернул ее на место.  
\- Позвони мне, маленький белый господин, - Диего снова откинулся на кровать, - если тебе что понадобится.  
\- Не понадобится, - Симон помолчал. - Но спасибо.  
\- В знак благодарности, - Диего подмигнул, - можешь выпить полбутылки виски и выйти со мной на пару слов.  
На этот раз в сторону Диего полетел учебник.  
Мексиканец поймал книгу в полете и подмигнул снова. Симон закатил глаза, постоял секунду и вышел.  
  
Ресторан был дорогим, но слишком новым, официанты - расторопными, но бестолковыми, а шеф-повар, судя по всему, прибыл прямиком из тюремной столовой, откуда его уволили за профнепригодность.  
В итоге отвращение, с которым Симон смотрел на свою тарелку, вышло совершенно непритворным.  
\- Что-то не так? - беспокойно спросил Стилмен, жуя свой стейк.  
\- Бен, - сдержанно откликнулся Симон. - Я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы перед тем, как начать говорить, ты закончил пережевывать мясо.  
Стилмен чуть не подавился.  
Симон глотнул воды.  
Стилмен торопливо прожевал, положил нож и вилку и в ожидании посмотрел на Симона.  
\- Послушай, - рассеянно спросил Симон, без интереса разглядывая зал ресторана, - а каково это - быть геем в Висконсине?  
Стилмен растерянно моргнул.  
\- А чем занимается твой отец? - Симон не стал дожидаться ответа на предыдущий вопрос.  
\- Ну, - Стилмен почесал шею, - у него заправка, вроде того.  
\- А, - Симон качнулся на стуле, - представляю. Он знает о твоих предпочтениях?  
По лицу Стилмена было понятно, что нет. Симон сочувственно кивнул.  
\- Отсутствие взаимопонимания в семье - это так печально, верно?  
\- А? - переспросил Стилмен. Помолчал и добавил:  
\- А твои тоже, что ли, не знают?  
Симон медленно снял с колен салфетку. Медленно свернул ее. Аккуратно положил рядом с тарелкой. Стилмен завороженно наблюдал за его движениями.  
Симон неторопливо достал бумажник, вытащил две сотенных и опустил на стол.  
Стилмен смотрел непонимающе.  
\- Благодарю за приятный вечер, - холодно сообщил Симон, поднимаясь. - И кстати, Бен, я не пидор. За исключением одной некрасивой истории, разумеется.  
Судя по лицу Стилмена, до него медленно доходило, что именно он сказал не так.  
Симон отвернулся и пошел к выходу, оставив незадачливого сотрапезника осмыслять свою неловкость.  
  
\- Эй, Макиавелли, - Диего сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и жонглировал апельсинами, - как там твой подопечный?  
Симон пожал плечом, не отвлекаясь от глянцевого журнала.  
\- Нуу, - Диего бросил в него один из апельсинов. Симон поймал оранжевый шар и начал рассеянно сдирать с него кожуру.  
\- Фу-фу, - Диего хмыкнул. - А как же фарфоровое блюдце, серебряный ножик?.. Так как поживает наш насильник?  
\- Я не видел его уже три дня, - Симон тяжело вздохнул. - После того, как он повел меня в кино...  
Диего заржал и повалился набок. Симон, улыбаясь, кивнул.  
\- Да, именно. С его стороны было очень глупо выбрать "Необратимость".  
Диего поднял голову.  
\- А перед этим ты, конечно, не говорил ему, что тебе нравится Белуччи?  
\- Разумеется, говорил, - отмахнулся Симон, - но в конце концов, фильм-то выбирал он, верно?  
\- Жаль, я не видел твоей истерики, - Диего прищурился. - Может, повторишь на бис? Ну, вроде как по знакомству?  
Симон на секунду отвернулся. Когда он снова взглянул на Диего, его губы дрожали.  
\- Нет-нет, - шепотом пробормотал он, - все в порядке, в порядке... Вовсе необязательно... Ох, оставь меня в покое, я просто... Не трогай меня! - он вдруг повысил голос. - Руки убери, тварь, ты что, считаешь, что меня это успокоит?! Ах ты... - Симон вздохнул и улыбнулся, - тут на нас зашикали и я сбежал из этого ужасного места, а наш общий знакомый, разумеется, кинулся за мной. А дальше, извини, я не в состоянии повторить - это был вдохновенный экспромт, посвященный моей будущей жизни, наполненной ужасными воспоминаниями, и его будущей жизни, в которой он, видимо, будет искренне считать, что все в порядке.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, - Диего махнул рукой. - Я верю, что ты был убедителен.  
\- Теперь его гнетут муки совести, я полагаю, - Симон разделил апельсин на дольки и положил одну в рот. - Ну, тем лучше. По крайней мере, я могу отдохнуть от его общества.  
\- Думаешь, еще не всё? - Диего бросил острый взгляд, на который Симон ответил таким же.  
\- Вряд ли, - он сунул в рот еще одну дольку. - Придется подождать.  
В дверь торопливо постучали.  
\- Открыто, - лениво крикнул Диего.  
\- Вы слышали? - в дверь просунул голову один из однокурсников Симона, которого тот все никак не удосуживался запомнить по имени. - Педик-то этот, который еще тебя клеил, Сай!..  
\- Что такое? - поднял бровь Симон. - Он меня разлюбил и нашел свое счастье?  
Однокурсник гыгыкнул, но сразу же оборвал смешок.  
\- Повесился он. Сперва вбил крюк в стену, а потом на нем и того.  
Диего присвистнул.  
Симон прикрыл глаза рукой и сказал "О господи". Подумал и добавил "Покойся с миром".  
Однокурсник удовлетворился произведенным эффектом и закрыл дверь.  
  
Симон убрал руку от лица и посмотрел на Диего.  
Мексиканец гибким движением поднялся с кровати и щелкнул дверным замком.  
\- Ну что? - негромко сказал он. - Ты успокоился, ты удовлетворен, ты отомщен, что там еще? Ты избавился от неприятных воспоминаний?  
\- Всё, - Симон торжествующе улыбнулся. - Теперь всё. Иди сюда.  
Диего мгновенно оказался рядом с Симоном, спихнул с его кровати журнал и апельсиновые шкурки и упал на Симона сверху. Тот охнул и засмеялся.  
\- Но перерезать ему горло было бы все же проще, - сообщил Диего, пытаясь содрать с Симона рубашку, не меняя положения. - И быстрее.  
\- Заведешь себе девочку, - шепотом сказал Симон прямо в ухо Диего, шевеля дыханием его волосы, - за нее и мсти. А я сам справлюсь.  
  
  
 **Глава 2. Небольшая прогулка**  
  
Дорога текла под колеса старого шевроле блестящей ровной лентой, теплый воздух, врывавшийся в открытые окна, обещал скорую жару, и жизнь была почти абсолютно прекрасна.  
Симон выставил руку в окошко, расстегнутый манжет рубашки с шорохом затрепетал, в ладонь ударил плотный тугой ветер. Диего бросил на него короткий взгляд и многообещающе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я соглашусь еще одну ночь провести в каком-нибудь отвратительном мотеле, - скучающе произнес Симон, поворачивая ладонь то так, то этак, - то я вынужден тебя разочаровать. В этом нет необходимости, потому что к полуночи мы уже будем на месте.  
Диего опустил углы рта, изображая разочарование.  
\- Однако, - продолжил Симон, рассеянно хмурясь, будто вспоминая что-то, - мы можем свернуть с шоссе через двести миль. Там в десяти милях к северу будет озеро. И если мы проведем на нем час или полтора, это задержит нас не слишком сильно.  
Диего прищурился и покосился на соседа. Симон безмятежно пытался ухватить ветер, сжимая пальцы в кулак и вновь раскрывая ладонь.  
Диего глубоко вздохнул и притопил педаль газа.  
Симон едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
\- У тебя с волос течет, - укоризненно сказал Симон несколько часов спустя, когда Диего влезал в машину, едва застегнув джинсы и не трудясь надевать футболку, - тебе придется сидеть в луже.  
\- Вот ужас-то, - Диего отбросил со лба мокрые черные пряди, - ну и что ж мне было, не нырять?  
Он потянулся и растрепал волосы Симона.  
\- А у тебя уже почти все высохло.  
Симон оттолкнул его руку.  
\- К счастью, у меня быстро сохнут волосы, - мягко сообщил он, - тем не менее, утаскивать меня под воду было необязательно.  
Диего расхохотался, откидывая голову назад, а потом тряхнул ею, заставив Симона отстраниться и фыркнуть.  
\- Ну ладно же, - Симон демонстративно отвернулся.  
\- Эй, - Диего тряхнул его за плечо. - Что за дела?  
Симон оглянулся на него.  
\- В следующий раз, когда у нас будет возможность свернуть в тихое место, чтобы сперва заняться непристойностями на капоте, а потом искупаться, - он помедлил, - возможно, я не вспомню про нужный поворот.  
\- Непристоооойностями, - с удовольствием протянул Диего. - Н-да... А? Что ты говорил?  
Симон засмеялся.  
\- Поехали. Нас ждет важное дело.  
  
\- Все понятно? - спросил Симон. Диего потряс головой:  
\- Да, маста! Как скажете, маста!  
Симон подчеркнуто покровительственным жестом похлопал его по плечу.  
\- И все-таки, - сказал Диего, - может, скажешь, зачем тебе это понадобилось?  
\- Потом, всё потом, - Симон подхватил объемистую сумку. - Я пойду переодеваться.  
Он скрылся в дверях спальни, а Диего остался в гостиной. Побродил между кресел, налил себе виски и рухнул на диван. Симон вышел из спальни через полчаса. Диего склонил голову набок, потом на другой бок - и длинно свистнул.  
\- Вот это да. Никогда бы не подумал... - он отставил стакан и поднялся. - А можно мне?..  
\- Потом, - Симон сделал шаг назад, пошатнулся, но восстановил равновесие. - Или в другой раз. Поехали?  
\- Прошу, - Диего направился к двери квартиры, распахнул ее и склонился в утрированном поклоне. Симон вышел, подождал, пока выйдет Диего, и запер дверь.  
  
Большой Зепп лениво шагал по Спринг-стрит, сунув руки в карманы и разглядывая встречных телок. Некоторые из них тут работали, но они Большого Зеппа не интересовали. Нет, Зепп не из тех, кто платит за то, чтобы присунуть, это ему еще приплачивать должны. Богатые белые телки любят таких крутых черных парней, как Большой Зепп, это он знал точно и много раз проверял на практике. Большой Зепп вовремя остановился на светофоре, углядев на перекрестке копов. Копам только дай повод докопаться до таких, как Большой Зепп, уж они-то не отвянут. Лучше постоять, хотя это и не круто.  
Тут в спину Большого Зеппа кто-то ткнулся и тихо охнул. Зепп молниеносно крутнулся вокруг своей оси и поймал прямо в руки роскошную белую телку, которая уже совсем собралась упасть.  
\- Хей, леди, - галантно сказал Большой Зепп, - хотите прилечь?  
Женщина подняла на него большие несчастные глаза, ярко-ярко-голубые, и шепотом сказала:  
\- Нога... Каблук застрял, извините.  
Зепп опустил взгляд - и точно, нога, торчавшая из-под подола длиннющего вечернего платья, стояла как-то криво, каблук остроносой туфли застрял между кирпичей. Зепп оценивающе провел вглядом по линиям ног под темно-вишневым платьем, поднял взгляд на руки в длинных вишневых перчатках, на буфера - надо сказать, знатные, хотя и прикрытые высоким вырезом, и дальше, на украшенную шелковым шарфом шею, на золотистые длинные волосы... Красотка облизнула губы, покрепче уцепилась за Зеппа и дернула ногой. Каблук освободился.  
\- Слава богу, - тем же трагическим шепотом сказала женщина и попыталась шагнуть. Нога у нее подвернулась, но Зепп был тут как тут и снова поймал леди, попутно пощупав буфера.  
\- Так дело не пойдет, - авторитетно заявил Зепп. - Провожу вас. Куда надо-то?  
\- Ох, - шепнула красотка, - спасибо вам. Тут совсем недалеко, всего несколько минут.  
И снова облизнула губы, так что у Зеппа чуть не случился незапланированный стояк.  
Ведя блондинку под руку, Зепп втихаря ее разглядывал. Женщина болезненно кривилась всякий раз, когда наступала на подвернутую ногу, но иногда заинтересованно косилась на Зеппа.  
\- Вот сюда, - она кивнула в сторону тихого темного переулка. - Тут уже совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Живете тут, что ли? - удивился Зепп, сопровождая леди по загаженному и разбитому тротуару.  
\- Нет, - негромко откликнулась она, - просто дела. Это недолго.  
\- А, так я подожду, - обрадовался Зепп, решив принять ее слова за намек. Леди промолчала.  
Они свернули еще раз и неожиданно попали в какой-то совсем уж глухой закуток.  
\- Ну и дела у вас, - начал было удивленный Зепп, но тут женщина резко и точно толкнула его локтем в бок, а кто-то сзади накинул на шею удавку. Зепп замолотил руками в воздухе, пытаясь достать ублюдка, но добился только того, что его руки поймали и железной хваткой сжали за спиной, не ослабляя давления на шею. Зепп захрипел. Блондинка - вот сука! - выдернула из сумочки резиновую грушу - кляп - и воткнула ее Зеппу в рот так глубоко и резко, что его чуть не стошнило.  
Потом кивнула тому, кто был у Зеппа за спиной, и он почувствовал, как его оттаскивают к стене. Блондинка подошла поближе, с холодным любопытством изучила картину и неожиданно положила руку в перчатке Зеппу на ширинку.  
\- А у него стояк, - мелодично сказала она. - Ну, это ненадолго.  
Зепп ощутил, как женщина расстегивает его ширинку, и понял, что впадает в панику. Черт, если бы они хотели взять бумажник, они бы искали его не там. Так какого же?..  
Женщина слегка сдернула с него джинсы, а потом завозилась в сумочке.  
\- Наклони его голову, - сказала она. - Пусть видит.  
Давление на шею чуть-чуть ослабело. Зепп присмотрелся - и почувствовал, что сейчас обделается. Мать твою, вот просто возьмет и обделается!  
Блондинка повертела перед его глазами садовый секатор и чарующе улыбнулась.  
\- Попрощайся с ним, - пропела она, и к паху Зеппа прикоснулась холодная, очень холодная сталь. А потом ему стало больно. Очень больно. Адски, чертовски, дьявольски больно. Он мычал, таращил глаза и дергался, отчего удавка на шее затягивалась туже.  
Что-то мерзко и влажно шлепнуло под ногами. Стоявший сзади вдруг исчез, и Зепп рухнул на колени, а потом лицом вперед в грязь, не успев опереться на затекшие руки и не сообразив даже вынуть кляп.  
\- Минут пять у тебя, может быть, и есть, - донеслось до него откуда-то издалека. Мучительная боль мешала сосредоточиться, но Зепп все же попытался непослушной рукой нашарить телефон. И вытащить, наконец, кляп.  
  
\- О боже, - Симон, почти лежа на заднем сиденье машины, стаскивал длинные перчатки, - все-таки я абсолютно правильно выбрал цвет. Кровь на вишневом почти незаметна.  
\- Фффух, - Диего покрутил головой, резко выворачивая руль и стараясь не превышать скорость, - так все-таки, зачем тебе понадобилось так развлекаться?  
\- Узнаешь, - Симон улыбнулся в потолок машины. - Не торопи события.  
Он сдернул парик и растрепал волосы. Потом повозился указательным пальцем в одном глазу, в другом - и стряхнул с пальцев за приоткрытое окошко голубые линзы. Извиваясь на сиденье, стащил с себя платье и натянул брюки и свитер.  
\- Это все наши дела в этом городе? - осведомился Диего, сбавляя скорость и уже спокойно встраиваясь в ряд других машин.  
\- Нет, - Симон перегнулся через спинку сиденья и достал из бардачка расческу, - завтра мы пообедаем с Марией-Хеленой и тогда можем ехать обратно.  
\- А Мари-Элен - это?..  
\- Мария-Хелена. Моя сестра, - Симон вздохнул, - и знал бы ты, какая она сука. Не говори ей, что я иногда ношу платье.  
Он улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида, и Диего оставалось только улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
\- Может быть, ты меня представишь? - молодая женщина в шляпке и аккуратном костюме жемчужного цвета поцеловала Симона в щеку и отстранилась.  
\- Это Диего Мартинес, мой сосед по комнате, - покорно сказал Симон. - Это Мария-Хелена Обри, моя сестра.  
\- Значит, сосед по комнате? - женщина почти невесомо положила руку на локоть Диего, который тот вовремя подставил. - И каково вам живется с моим братцем?  
\- Руки убери, потаскуха, - прохладно заметил Симон. Мария-Хелена улыбнулась.  
\- Так бы и говорил, извращенец. Прошу прощения, Диего, я никогда бы не подумала...  
\- Да и необязательно, - вежливо сказал Диего. Брат и сестра рассмеялись.  
\- Мама просила передать тебе, что магнолии в этом году цвели как-то особенно красиво.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Симон. - Итак, обедать?  
  
Через час все трое хохотали над очень неприличной историей, случившейся с Марией Хеленой буквально на днях, когда к ее другу неожиданно пришла в гости его подруга со своей подругой, которую тот давно хотел пригласить. Потом Мария-Хелена оборвала смех и хлопнула себя по губам.  
\- Я же совсем забыла! - она торжествующе улыбнулась. - Помнишь, месяц назад я писала тебе про черного ублюдка, который испортил мне настроение на целую неделю? Мало того, что бросил меня, не предупредив, так еще и бриллианты прихватил.  
\- Месяц назад? - поднял бровь Симон. - Да с тех пор ты писала мне еще про троих.  
\- Нет-нет, - качнула головой Мария-Хелена, - этот был особенно неприятен. Слишком много о себе воображал, знаешь ли. Но тебе, я понимаю, плевать на мои девичьи горести.  
Симон дипломатично пропустил это мимо ушей.  
\- И почему ты его вспомнила? - лениво спросил он.  
\- Его вчера кастрировали, представь себе! - Мария-Хелена в деланном ужасе приподняла ровные брови. - Джейн Дэнсберри, которая с ним тоже встречалась, позвонила мне с утра и рассказала... Ох, это, разумеется, ужасная, ужасная история, - она покусала губы, но все-таки расплылась в улыбке. - Но мне так приятно было это слышать!  
\- Могу себе представить, - рассеянно сказал Симон. - А почему нам до сих пор не принесли десерт?  
\- Но бриллианты-то это вам не вернет, - заметил Диего.  
Брат и сестра синхронно повернули к нему две светло-русые головы и внимательно посмотрели ясными серыми глазами. Потом переглянулись.  
\- Бриллианты, разумеется, лежат в банковской ячейке, - мягко сказал Симон. - Это были копии.  
\- Вот он расстроился, - усмехнулась Мария-Хелена.  
\- А уж как он, надо думать, расстроился вчера, - поддержал Симон.  
Они рассмеялись. Через секунду Диего рассмеялся тоже.  
  
\- Интересно знать, - сказал Диего, когда они уже попрощались с Марией-Хеленой и выезжали из города, - что ж ты сделаешь с тем, кто бросит тебя самого?  
\- Хмм, - Симон невнимательно листал какой-то журнал, - теоретически у тебя есть шанс это узнать. Но я бы не советовал. Свернем на озеро?  
  
  
 **Глава 3. Девушка на один вечер**  
  
\- Месье Обри, вы проспорили, - сообщил Диего, едва войдя в комнату. - Надеюсь, вы человек чести.  
\- Мммм? - спросил Симон, с трудом оторвав голову от подушки. Диего уселся на его кровать, пощелкал кнопками мобильника и сунул телефон в лицо Симону. Тот поморщился, откинул с лица волосы и пригляделся к видеоролику, который прокручивался на маленьком экране.  
\- Мда, - брезгливо сказал он через несколько секунд, - кто же мог поверить, что Наоми Сеймур сосёт на первом свидании. Я думал, эта заучка продержится хотя бы до субботы.  
\- Просто ты меня недооценил, - пожал плечами Диего, - и теперь за это расплатишься. Когда я получу свой выигрыш?  
\- В выходные, - Симон упал обратно на подушку. - Мне нужно подготовиться. А теперь оставь меня в покое, извращенец и фетишист, у меня завтра тесты.  
\- Да, сэр, - Диего поднялся с кровати Симона и насмешливо добавил, - то есть, да, мэм.  
Симон только фыркнул и натянул одеяло на голову.  
  
В субботу Симон исчез сразу же после утренней встречи с куратором курса. Диего проснулся, сходил поиграть в баскетбол, успел даже пообедать в кафе неподалеку и как раз допивал кофе, когда мобильник издал знакомую трель.  
\- Ну и? - лениво спросил Диего в трубку. - Только не говори мне, что...  
\- Через два часа в Ритце в городе, номер одиннадцать-девять, - бархатно шепнула трубка. - И, Диего... Мне показалось - или ты позволил себе усомниться в том, что я отдаю долги?  
Диего открыл было рот, но в трубке раздались сигналы отбоя.  
  
Через два часа он стукнул в дверь номера одиннадцать-девять и нажал на ручку. В гостиной номера было пусто, на столе лежала папка Симона с распечатками лекций и каким-то опросником. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта.  
\- Поужинаем внизу в ресторане? - спросил тот же бархатный голос, и дверь открылась. - Или ты хочешь прокатиться?  
В женщине, стоявшей на пороге спальни, никто бы не узнал Симона.  
Длинные светлые волосы завивались крупными кольцами вокруг тонкого лица, мягкое черное платье обрисовывало узкие плечи и выпуклый бюст и свободно струилось на бедрах, поверх высокого воротника платья в несколько рядов вилась нитка жемчуга, а на затянутых в кружевные перчатки руках тускло поблескивали жемчужные же браслеты. Симон качнулся на узких острых каблуках, подошел к Диего и приветственно протянул ему руку.  
\- Называй меня... ну, скажем, Эннабель.  
\- Святая дева, - сказал Диего, сжимая протянутые ему пальцы. - Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
\- Я знаю, - "Эннабель" тонко улыбнулась. - Итак, ты хотел провести вечер с дамой. Ну что же, продемонстрируй даме свою неотразимость. И не надейся, что дама берет в рот с такой же готовностью, как Наоми.  
\- И в мыслях не держал, - Диего с преувеличенной осторожностью положил руку Симона на свой согнутый локоть. - Прошу вас.  
  
Еще два часа спустя Диего знал, что "Эннабель" прекрасно танцует, смеется так, что сидящие за соседними столиками мужчины забывают о своих спутницах, и - разумеется - может языком завязать в узел черенок от вишни. Все это наводило на мысль о том, что развлечения пора продолжить в более тихом месте.  
\- Поедем в отель? - спросил Диего, когда они вышли из ресторана. "Эннабель" капризно скривила губы.  
\- Уже? Вечер ведь только начинается.  
\- Обещаю, мы найдем, чем заняться, - Диего поднял руку, останавливая такси. Его спутница закатила глаза и трагически вздохнула. В машине они смотрели в разные окна.  
\- Постойте-ка, - "Эннабель" вдруг похлопала водителя по плечу. - Мы выйдем здесь.  
\- Здесь? - Диего присмотрелся. На улице не было ничего интересного, кроме маленькой закусочной. - Что нам тут делать?  
\- Я хочу молочный коктейль, - "Эннабель" нетерпеливо поерзала на сиденье. - Ну что же? Ты полагаешь, мне следует самой открывать себе дверцу?  
Диего пожал плечами, расплатился с сочувственно подмигнувшим ему таксистом и помог выйти даме.  
  
Красные пластиковые столы были плохо протерты, диванчики выглядели жесткими, а запах, наполнявший закусочную, напоминал об очень давно забытых в ящике стола гамбургерах. Диего скривился. Даже он выглядел здесь неуместно, а уж его спутница казалась криво наклеенной на газетную бумагу картинкой из модного журнала. Однако она уверенно прошла к одному из столиков, уселась и помахала рукой куда-то в сторону стойки. Диего упал на диванчик напротив.  
\- Ну и?.. - начал было он.  
"Эннабель" невинно распахнула глаза.  
\- Милый женский каприз.  
Диего поднял руки, сдаваясь. "Эннабель" посмотрела поверх его плеча на подошедшую официантку и лучезарно улыбнулась.  
\- Молочный коктейль, ванильный, без наполнителей.  
Диего развернулся, собираясь попросить кофе.  
\- Ох, - сказала, комкая в руке край не очень чистого фартука, Наоми Сеймур, с которой он так и не виделся после единственной приятной встречи. - Ты... Я... Привет.  
\- Привет, Наоми, - Диего широко улыбнулся. - Как насчет эспрессо?  
Девушка сжала губы и торопливо ушла. Диего уставился на "Эннабель", приподняв бровь. Та ответила совершенно безмятежным взглядом. Диего откинулся на спинку диванчика.  
\- Ну, - удовлетворенно сказал он, - я бы назвал это ревностью.  
Серые глаза сверкнули злостью, но через мгновение этот отблеск пропал бесследно.  
\- А я, - легко откликнулась "Эннабель", - назову это наведением порядка.  
Наоми вернулась с подносом. Осторожно поставила перед Диего крошечную чашечку с кофе, чуть-чуть повернулась. Поднос едва заметно накренился и коктейль поехал в сторону черного платья, уронив на пластик каплю взбитых сливок. Диего замер, с любопытством наблюдая за неумолимым движением высокого бокала.  
"Эннабель", по-прежнему с улыбкой глядя на Диего, протянула руку, сняла коктейль с подноса и поставила перед собой.  
\- Спасибо, Наоми, - теперь голос был похож скорее на шелк, чем на бархат. - Очень мило с вашей стороны. Идите, вы нам больше не нужны.  
  
Деньги за кофе и коктейль они оставили на столике. Очередное такси довезло их до отеля. Диего сделал попытку прижать "Эннабель" к стенке лифта, но спутница гибко вывернулась из его рук и усмехнулась. Диего принял серьезный вид, дождался, пока створки дверей разъедутся, и с достоинством прошествовал к номеру.  
Когда они заперли за собой дверь номера, "Эннабель" мило улыбнулась и предложила виски. Прошла в гостиную и замерла у стола.  
\- О черт, - сказал Симон своим обычным голосом. - Черт, черт, черт! Я совсем забыл, что обещал профессору Дженкинсу...  
Он наклонился над столом, перебирая бумаги. Диего подошел сзади и заглянул через его плечо.  
\- Это не может подождать?  
\- Нет, - сквозь зубы процедил Симон, - не может. Мне нужно отвезти ему тест сегодня, если я хочу попасть на его курс. Где, черт ее побери, моя ручка?  
Он тряхнул папку, поймал выкатившийся оттуда перьевой паркер и оперся о стол локтями.  
\- Так, - он рассеянно подергал скользившую по листку золотистую прядь, - латиноамериканцы... Я же их почти не помню.  
\- Я помню, - усмехнулся Диего, - но я тоже не могу подождать.  
Симон раздраженно мотнул головой, откидывая мешающие локоны, а потом стянул парик и бросил в сторону. Разлохматил собственные волосы.  
С встрепанными светло-русыми волосами он стал похож на девочку, надевшую слишком взрослое платье. Засунутый в рот наконечник ручки довершал впечатление.  
\- Так, - бормотал Симон, слегка покачиваясь над столом. - Борхес. Книга вымышленных существ. Год... год...  
\- Пятьдесят четвертый, - Диего встал сзади и несколько секунд рассматривал отставленный зад Симона. Потом наклонился и провел руками по его бедрам, поднимая платье. С интересом оглядел открывшуюся картину и стянул с Симона белье, не трогая черные кружевные чулки. Симон шевельнул бедрами так, чтобы Диего было удобнее.  
\- Бестиарий, - рассеянно сказал он, ставя галочки напротив вопросов, - а существ в нем... Семьдесят два, восемьдесят шесть, девяносто или шестьдесят восемь? Диего?  
\- Обопрись как следует, - Диего потянул Симона на себя, - семьдесят два.  
\- Спасибо, - Симон подался ему навстречу, крепче упираясь локтями в стол. - Теперь Кортасар... Ох, - он сильно вздрогнул и сжал ручку. - Так... Первый роман - "Выигрыши", я помню, а вот второй - "Модель для сборки" или "Игра в классики"?  
\- "Игра в классики", - Диего двигался неторопливо и размеренно. - Зачем тебе этот курс? Тебе же не нравятся латиноамериканцы.  
\- Мне нравится Маркес, - Симон шумно вдохнул, - про остальных я мало знаю. Так, про Маркеса я отвечу сам... Осторожнее, пожалуйста! - ручка едва не промахнулась мимо нужной пустой клетки.  
\- Извини, - Диего продолжал двигаться в том же темпе. - Что там еще?  
\- Жоржи Амаду, - Симон снова сунул ручку в рот, - "Лавка чудес" - шестьдесят девятый, да?  
\- Да, - Диего выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, - много там осталось?  
\- Не слишком, - Симон быстро поставил еще несколько галочек. - Вот, пожалуй, и всё.  
\- Тогда отодвинь лист, - Диего вцепился ему в бедра и дернул сильнее, - а то будет как с той контрольной.  
\- Нет уж, - Симон потянулся за папкой, Диего помог ему удержать равновесие. Лист отправился в папку, и после этого им уже ничто не мешало.  
  
\- Ну что? - спросил Диего, когда Симон вышел из ванной, по-прежнему в платье, но уже без перчаток и туфель на высоком каблуке. - Отвезти тебя к Дженкинсу? Только переоденься.  
\- А? - рассеянно переспросил Симон, стягивая с шеи жемчуг. - Ты с ума сошел? Сейчас поздний вечер субботы. Я же не студентка, чтобы мотаться к профессору ночью. Или платье заставляет тебя думать иначе?  
Диего поднял бровь. Симон взглянул на него в недоумении. Диего ответил вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Дженкинс сказал сдать в понедельник, - пожал плечами Симон. - Однако мне показалось, что так будет веселее.  
\- Ах ты, - Диего поймал его и прижал к стене гостиной.  
\- Кроме того, - Симон удовлетворенно улыбнулся, не делая попыток освободиться, - в других обстоятельствах ты бы морочил мне голову и делал вид, что ничего не помнишь. Так что, налить тебе виски?  
  
  
 **Глава 4. Выигрыш**  
  
\- Тебе принести сэндвич? - Диего снял наушники, отложил автомобильный журнал и поднялся с кровати. - Я дойду до кафе.  
Симон бросил взгляд на часы, закрыл книгу и посмотрел на Диего.  
\- Если у тебя нет планов на вечер...  
\- Неужели ты составишь мне компанию? - Диего засунул большие пальцы в петли джинсов и качнулся на каблуках. - Ты же этот фаст-фуд терпеть не можешь.  
\- Верно, - Симон сел на кровати. - Но мы можем поужинать в более приличном месте. Сейчас ранний вечер, а час дороги - это не так уж много.  
\- Ты приглашаешь меня на ужин - или я ослышался? - Диего поднял брови, изображая недоумение. Симон встал, отодвинул дверцу шкафа. Снял с вешалки пиджак.  
\- Так мы едем?  
\- Поведешь ты, - Диего сдернул со спинки кровати куртку. - Я не хожу в приличные места на трезвую голову.  
  
\- Что это? - Диего с подозрением разглядывал тарелку Симона. До этого он уже успел высказаться о несерьезных размерах ресторанчика, в который они пришли, съязвить по поводу желания Симона усесться в полузакрытой кабинке, а не за столиком в центре зала, и глубокомысленно обсудить некоторые пункты меню. Симон сдержанно улыбался, спокойно отвечал на вопросы и выглядел настолько невозмутимым, что Диего уже почти перешел в своих шутках все границы приличий - просто чтобы посмотреть, как Симон будет реагировать.  
\- Что именно тебя интересует? - Симон тоже посмотрел в свою тарелку. - Форель, спаржа или соус?  
\- Соус, - серьезно сказал Диего. - Он выглядит как сперма. Ты уверен, что с ним все в порядке?  
Симон задумчиво провел вилкой по тарелке.  
\- На вкус я, пожалуй, не определю. Может быть, ты проверишь?  
Диего уставился на Симона с любопытством.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты не...  
\- Уже сказал, - холодно перебил Симон.  
Диего прищурился.  
\- Но Мария-Хелена рассказывала, что у спермы довольно неприятный вкус, - добавил Симон. - Насколько я понимаю, так считают многие. Женщины, по крайней мере.  
\- Многие считают и иначе, - заметил Диего, крутя в пальцах нож и разглядывая Симона. - Мои девчонки обычно глотают.  
Симон едва заметно скривился. Диего усмехнулся.  
\- Не может быть, - Симон помолчал, - чтобы даже у тебя не было осечек. Но это, наверное, неприятно - когда девушка сплевывает в сторону или отстраняется?  
\- Опять хочешь пари? - хмыкнул Диего. - Прошлое ты проиграл.  
Симон свел брови.  
\- По поводу студенток я спорить не буду. Ты вполне можешь знать заранее, глотают они или нет.  
\- Разумно, - Диего рассеянно обвел глазами зал. За дальним от них столиком сидела хрупкая блондинка, нервно поглядывавшая на часы. Пока Диего разглядывал ее, официант принес ей бокал белого вина, заменив им предыдущий, уже опустевший.  
\- Как насчет этой красотки? - Диего двинул подбородком в сторону блондинки. Симон внимательно изучил девушку - благо их местоположение позволяло это сделать, оставаясь незамеченными.  
\- Ну что же, - задумчиво сказал он. - У нее бриллианты в ушах и на шее, на ней платье от Баленсиага, и она выглядит хорошо воспитанной юной леди. Помня прошлый свой проигрыш, я не стану настаивать на том, что она вовсе не берет в рот - но почему-то мне кажется, что уж точно не глотает.  
\- На что спорим?  
Симон скользнул языком сперва по верхней губе, потом по нижней, задержал кончик языка в уголке приоткрытого рта. Посмотрел на Диего.  
\- На то же самое.  
Диего вскинул брови.  
\- Однако. Неплохая ставка.  
Симон потянулся за стаканом с минералкой.  
\- Она, кажется, кого-то ждет. Будешь подходить к ней сейчас?  
\- Да, пожалуй, - Диего допил свое вино и отставил бокал. - Не жди меня в городе, я доеду на такси.  
\- Разумеется, - Симон сделал глоток воды и слизнул капли с губ. - Удачи.  
  
Когда Симон подъезжал к кампусу, его телефон зажужжал, принимая сообщение. "Ты выиграл" - прочитал Симон на мерцающем экране и быстро набрал ответ - "Доказательства?" Через минуту он уже просматривал, усмехаясь, снятый телефоном Диего видеоролик.  
  
Через полтора часа Диего вернулся в кампус. Когда он открыл дверь, Симон неторопливо поднялся с кровати ему навстречу.  
\- На этот раз твоя взяла, - Диего сбросил куртку на кровать. Отстегнул с пояса телефон и положил туда же. - Не будем затягивать с расчетом.  
\- А если я хочу отложить удовольствие? - Симон улыбнулся краем губ.  
\- Мы не оговаривали сроки, - Диего подошел вплотную. Взял Симона за плечи и заставил сделать несколько шагов назад, к письменному столу. Симон машинально оперся руками на столешницу.  
\- Ну что ж, - он пожал плечом. - В принципе, сейчас меня тоже устроит.  
\- Рад слышать, - Диего плавно опустился перед Симоном на одно колено. Прижал ладонь к ширинке.  
\- Похоже, тебе нравится эта перспектива.  
\- В этом нет ничего неожиданного, верно? - Симон качнул бедрами навстречу его руке.  
\- Это уж точно, - Диего не спеша расстегнул пуговицу его брюк и потянул за язычок молнии. - Абсолютно ничего. А пока я буду занят, - он сдвинул вниз брюки и белье Симона, освобождая член, и задумчиво погладил ствол, - может, расскажешь, зачем ты это все устроил?  
\- О чем ты... - Симон охнул, когда Диего сильно сжал пальцы. - Впрочем, неудивительно, что ты догадался. Однако пари есть пари.  
\- Я и не отказываюсь, - Диего наклонил голову и почти неощутимо провел губами по крайней плоти. Симон вздрогнул. - Но рассчитываю на удовлетворение любопытства.  
\- Лиз из хорошей семьи. Раньше сказали бы - прекрасная партия, - Симон отнял одну руку от столешницы и запустил пальцы в волосы Диего. Тот сжал губы сильнее и скользнул по головке языком. Симон охнул.  
\- К тому же очень нравится моей матери, - он пропускал между пальцев густые темные пряди, подаваясь вперед, навстречу движениям Диего. - Но как ты понимаешь, совсем не нравится мне. И Марии-Хелене. Полагаю, когда она - сестра, я имею в виду - совершенно случайно наткнется в сети на этот ролик, мама быстро изменит свое мнение. И мне не придется рассказывать ей о своих предпочтениях.  
Диего слегка отстранился. Провел языком по всей длине, вдоль голубоватой вены, и поднял голову на Симона.  
\- Но откуда ты знаешь, что Лиз не глотает?  
\- Я этого не знал, - Симон шумно втянул воздух, когда Диего погладил и сжал его мошонку. - Мне просто нужно было видео, а выигрыш оказался приятным дополнением... Оох, - он вцепился в волосы Диего, принуждая его ускорить движения.  
Через несколько минут Симон сильно вздрогнул и коротко застонал, откидываясь назад. Диего удержал его и погладил по спине. Утер губы и поднялся.  
\- Не так уж и неприятно на вкус, - он усмехнулся, продолжая поддерживать Симона и притягивая его к себе. - Итак, ты назначил девушке свидание, на которое не пришел, и вынудил меня ее склеить и снять с нею порноклип. Что дальше? Ты выложишь его в сеть?  
\- Уже выложил, - лениво сообщил Симон. - И отправил Марии-Хелене ссылку.  
\- Значит, - задумчиво сказал Диего, - ты уже избавился от угрозы ненужного брака и заодно испортил девушке репутацию, верно?  
Симон удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда остается всего один вопрос, - Диего подошел к кровати, увлекая Симона за собой, и взял свой телефон. Повернул экран к Симону и нажал кнопку "Остановить съемку". - Что мы будем делать с этим роликом, месье Обри? Мне кажется, ему тоже можно найти применение.  
  
Симон замер, внимательно глядя на Диего.  
Диего включил воспроизведение. Симон перевел взгляд на экран.  
\- Удачный ракурс, - светским тоном прокомментировал Диего. - Кроме того, звук я тоже записал.  
Симон снова посмотрел на него и облизал губы. Диего кивнул. Сел на кровать, вынудив Симона тоже сесть, и протянул ему мобильник.  
\- Можешь стереть, - он помедлил секунду и начал расстегивать ремень джинсов, - но потом. Когда закончишь.  
  
  
 **Глава 5. Школьная дружба**  
  
\- Жаль, что весна всегда короткая, - Кейси Босуэлл проводил взглядом самолет, оставляющий за собой белую черту. - Скоро начнется жара, потом экзамены...  
\- Это из-за них тебя потянуло на пустые сожаления? - его собеседник сжимал в губах длинную травинку и тоже смотрел в небо, слегка покачивая головой. Травинка выписывала странные фигуры в воздухе. - Весна и должна быть короткой, Кейс, иначе она бы не вызывала у тебя таких чувств. Очаровывает только преходящее.  
Кейси хмыкнул.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто тебе сто лет и ты философ. Сай, тебе не обидно, что все кончается?  
\- Что кончается? - Симон Обри вынул травинку изо рта и принялся завязывать на ней узелки. - По-моему, все идет наилучшим образом. Или тебе хочется еще пару лет провести в этой же компании? Тебя не утомили наши одноклассники?  
Кейси снова хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
Мальчики валялись на на берегу пруда в саду, окружающем дом Босуэллов. Рядом были рассыпаны учебники, которым оба даже попытались уделить внимание - правда, недолго и без соответстсвующего энтузиазма. Теперь они лежали голова к голове, глядя в небо, слушая шорох юной листвы и вдыхая запахи, которые источал окружавший их цветник.  
До выпускных экзаменов оставалось два месяца.  
\- Вот, скажем, Рой Аллен, - Симон комично нахмурился. - Серьезный молодой человек, занимается общественной деятельностью, собирает рекомендации для колледжа. Если бы он еще иногда менял носки и рубашки, ему бы просто не было цены. И да, мыл руки после того, как подрочит в туалете.  
\- Сай! - укоризненно начал Кейси, но рассмеялся. - А откуда ты знаешь, что он дрочит?  
\- Слышал однажды, - Симон пожал плечами. - Это очень характерные звуки. По крайней мере, если ты когда-нибудь дрочил, ты их узнаешь.  
Кейси слегка покраснел, но Симон этого не видел.  
\- Или Софи Дюваль, - Симон изменил интонации и стал говорить утрированно протяжно и брезгливо. - Никак не может определиться, кого она изображает - Скарлетт О'Хара или настоящую леди. Подзорную трубу на балконе, впрочем, держит. Наблюдает за соседями и за теми, кто встречается в кафе у Марка.  
\- Что, серьезно? - Кейси запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Симона. - Вот ненормальная.  
\- Любопытство - это норма, - Симон усмехнулся. - Кстати, о норме... Джина Бейкер. Милейшее существо, вот только шумовые эффекты от нее невыносимы.  
\- Ну, - Кейси смутился. - Ей положено.  
Симон мягко засмеялся.  
\- Что, Кейс, своих надо защищать? Капитан команды не может слушать, что говорят о капитане группы поддержки? Кстати, она так и не оставила своих попыток привлечь твое внимание?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Кейси, снова переводя взгляд в небо.  
\- Ну да, разумеется, - Симон наощупь сорвал еще травинку и снова сунул в рот. - Она ведь полагает, что это нормально - встречаться с тем, с кем положено.  
\- Вроде того, - пробормотал Кейси. Симон прикрыл глаза и сдавил стебель зубами, выпуская в рот горький свежий травяной сок.  
Разговор на несколько минут увял. Потом Кейси решил сменить тему.  
\- Жаль все-таки, что мы в разные колледжи идем, - сообщил он преувеличенно бодро.  
\- Вот как? - равнодушно откликнулся Симон. - Но это было ожидаемо. Мне не нужны естественные науки и сильная футбольная команда, а тебя не беспокоит уровень преподавания литературы.  
\- Сай, тебя вообще что-нибудь задевает? - Кейси приподнялся на локтях. - Черт, мы ведь разъедемся и будем встречаться в день благодарения, на рождество и на Марди Гра!  
\- Но это естественно, Кейс, - с легким недоумением откликнулся Симон. - Так кончаются все школьные дружбы. Или ты полагал, что мы станем новыми Ахиллом и Патроклом? Так они, знаешь ли, скорее всего были педиками.  
  
Кейси резко перевернулся на живот и замер, разглядывая запрокинутое лицо Симона - спокойное и умиротворенное. В уголках губ спряталась улыбка, глаза были закрыты, а в волосах запутались длинные травинки. Симон выглядел еще более красивым - и недоступным - чем на тайно сделанной на уроке фотографии, которую Кейси хранил за плакатом с Роллингами и в последнее время даже не доставал по вечерам: для того, чтобы его член начал рваться из штанов, достаточно было вспомнить, что она там лежит.  
Кейси сжал зубы и постарался подумать о чем-нибудь постороннем. Например, об экзаменах. И о том, что после них будет выпускной бал, и на него придется идти. И Джина Бейкер будет виснуть на нем весь вечер и пытаться развести его хотя бы на прощальный секс. Черт, если уж говорить о прощальном сексе...  
Не успев подумать о том, что он делает, Кейси наклонился и ткнулся губами в губы Симона. На протяжении нескольких секунд, когда Симон от неожиданности приоткрыл рот, Кейси был счастливо и безумно уверен, что сделал все правильно - а потом Симон дернулся и резко сел, ударив при этом Кейси лбом по подбородку так, что стукнули зубы. Обернулся к Кейси, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и в его глазах Кейси увидел брезгливое отвращение.  
\- Ты, кажется, рехнулся, - прошипел Симон. - Что за дурацкие шутки?  
\- Шутки? - растерянно повторил Кейси. - Но это не... Сай, извини, я просто...  
\- Идиот, - Симон вскочил на ноги. - Значит, это не шутки? Господи, какой же ты идиот, Кейс. Я же давал тебе шанс.  
\- Шанс? - Кейси действительно чувствовал себя идиотом. В голове звенело. Он медленно встал. Симон сделал два шага назад.  
\- Не подходи ко мне. Со всей этой дрянью... Просто не подходи.  
\- Сай, - Кейси постарался смотреть в сторону. Смотреть на Симона было невыносимо. - Пожалуйста, можно, я объясню. Я... Ты... Ты очень...  
\- Заткнись, Босуэлл. - Симон сжал кулаки. - Я не хочу ничего об этом знать. Я... Всего хорошего.  
Он круто развернулся и быстро пошел к дому.  
Кейси постоял над рассыпанными в в примятой траве учебниками и сел снова. Уткнул голову в колени.  
Так кончаются все школьные дружбы, подумал он.  
  
Придя домой, Симон ловко ускользнул от матери, взбежал по лестнице и заперся в своей комнате. Посмотрел в зеркало в ванной, вынул из волос траву. Потрогал нижнюю губу, прищурился. Взглянул на часы, а потом на телефон. Телефон зазвонил.  
\- Да? - спокойно сказал Симон, сняв трубку. - Да, это я. Привет, Софи. Да, разумеется, я с удовольствием выпью с тобой кофе.  
Через полчаса он отодвигал стул, помогая своей однокласснице усесться за одним из столиков в кафе, облюбованном выпускниками в этом году. Мисс Дюваль, единственным недостатком которой, по ее собственному мнению, было неукротимое любопытство, смотрела на Симона блестящими от волнения глазами и явно собиралась рассказать что-то волнующее. Однако они дождались официанта, разговаривая об экзаменах, планах на колледж и прочих не слишком интересных вещах.  
Наконец им принесли кофе. Софи сделала глоток и наклонилась вперед, широко открывая глаза.  
\- Ты ведь дружишь с Босуэллом, - сказала она, понижая голос. - И часто бываешь у него, да?  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Симон. - И это для меня не секрет.  
Софи хихикнула.  
\- Я сегодня пила чай на балконе, - неторопливо сказала она. - А с моего балкона виден сад Босуэллов.  
\- В подзорную трубу, я полагаю? - вежливо уточнил Симон.  
Софи хихикнула снова.  
\- Да, под определенным углом. Так вот, я видела, как Босуэлл... - она выдержала театральную паузу, - приставал к какому-то парню!  
\- Вот как, - Симон поднял бровь. - К какому-то?  
Софи прищурилась.  
\- Я не могу быть уверена. Там была тень, и... В общем, если хочешь, ты можешь зайти ко мне в гости. Посмотришь, как там настроена труба. Может быть, я и могла что-то разглядеть...  
\- Вряд ли, - прохладно сказал Симон. - Но я, конечно, готов посмотреть, как настроена твоя знаменитая труба.  
Софи торжествующе улыбнулась. Симон отвел взгляд.  
  
На следующий день по школе ходили слухи. Вечер Софи провела в основном за телефонными разговорами, так что теперь все выпускные классы знали, что Кейси Босуэлл, капитан школьной футбольной команды, приставал у себя в саду к какому-то парню, а тот едва смог вырваться и сбежать.  
Джина Бейкер смотрела на Кейси с презрением и хихикала с подружками, когда он проходил мимо.  
Товарищи по команде отводили глаза, здороваясь с ним, и старались занять руки учебниками, чтобы не пришлось пожимать руку Кейси.  
Симон Обри пересел с места рядом с Кейси к Софи Дюваль - и не нашлось никого, кто осудил бы его за это.  
Кейси Босуэлл молчал, смотрел прямо перед собой или под ноги и отказывался разговаривать даже с теми, кто пытался отнестись к нему по-человечески - а одному из товарищей по команде, который рискнул спросить, что же за красавец так заинтересовал Кейси, просто сломал нос.  
Так прошла неделя, за время которой все уверились в том, что Кейси безнадежный педик, а у Симона роман с Софи, и пояс его смокинга наверняка будет сшит из той же ткани, что ее выпускное платье.  
  
\- Сегодня пятница, - сказала Софи на исходе недели, когда Симон остановил машину возле ее дома, но еще не вышел, чтобы открыть ей дверцу. - Мои родители уезжают в загородный дом, а я собираюсь остаться и сидеть над учебниками. Приходи вечером.  
\- Вряд ли, - рассеянно сказал Симон. - У меня другие планы.  
Софи вздернула брови.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что мне надоело делать вид, будто мы с тобой пара, - равнодушно пояснил Симон. - Еще это значит, что я не собираюсь с тобой спать.  
Софи опасно прищурилась.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я всем рассказала?  
\- Что именно? - Симон смотрел на нее с насмешливым любопытством.  
\- Что ты и Босуэлл... - Софи не закончила. Симон рассмеялся.  
\- Ах, удивительная новость, - протянул он с интонациями Софи. - Я наконец-то вспомнила, что это к Обри приставал Босуэлл, представляете? И как раз в тот день, когда Обри меня бросил, какое совпадение!  
\- Ах ты... - Софи прикусила губу. - Ну же ты и тварь, Симон Обри! Прикрылся, да? А если бы Босуэлл сам рассказал?..  
Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Он бы не рассказал. Он же не ты. А теперь оставьте меня, мисс Дюваль, меня от вас тошнит.  
Софи хлопнула дверцей изо всех сил. Это вызвало у Симона сдержанный смешок.  
  
Дома он встал под душ и, ожесточенно намыливаясь, наконец позволил себе подумать о том, о чем старался не думать неделю.  
Жаль, что Кейси такой идиот, подумал Симон. Жаль, что все так вышло. Жаль, что он не принял к сведению упоминание о Софи и ее телескопе. Если бы они были хотя бы в другой точке сада...  
  
  
 **Глава 6. Добро пожаловать в колледж**  
  
От административного корпуса отходила вымощенная плитками дорожка, разделявшая на две части просторный газон. На газоне сидели и лежали люди, группками, парами и поодиночке. Некоторые ходили от одной группы к другой, целовались, обнимались, здоровались. Над кампусом стоял ровный приглушенный гул голосов.  
Симон Обри остановился сошел с дорожки, уронил под ноги легкую дорожную сумку и развернул только что выданную ему карту кампуса. Нужный корпус был отмечен крестиком.  
"Сокровища здесь", - пробормотал себе под нос Симон, подхватил сумку и направился к месту, которому предстояло стать его новым домом.  
Корпус оказался не слишком новым трехэтажным зданием с окаймленной деревянными перилами террасой. Симон достал из кармана ключ, взглянул на номер и поднялся на второй этаж. Дверь комнаты с соответствующим номером оказалась приоткрытой. Симон стукнул в дверь, услышал какой-то невнятный звук и вошел.  
\- Првт, - его предполагаемый сосед вынул изо рта недоеденную булку с сосиской и повторил еще раз. - Привет.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо откликнулся Симон, окидывая взглядом комнату.  
Одна из кроватей уже была завалена всяким барахлом, включая бейсбольный шлем и биту, в комнате пахло спортивной формой и дешевым стиральным порошком. Симон подумал, что возможно, мама была права, и следовало не строить из себя обычного студента, а снять квартиру в городе.  
\- Джесси Эванс, - сказал сосед, перекладывая булку в левую руку и протягивая Симону правую.  
Симон представился, пожал протянутую руку и незаметно отер ладонь о брюки. Поставил свою сумку на свободную кровать и замер посреди комнаты в задумчивости.  
\- Слышь, - Джесси Эванс поскреб ногтями шею, издавая неприятный звук. - Пока ты устраиваться не начал...  
Симон повернул голову и посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.  
\- У меня тут приятель, короче, на курс старше. Ну, со школы еще друг. И в команде играет.  
Эванс замолк. Симон кивнул, показывая, что слушает.  
\- Ну, в общем, это... Если тебе все равно, где жить, ты бы не поменялся с ним, а?  
Симон сделал задумчивое лицо.  
\- Мы типа дружим, - пояснил Эванс. - А со своим соседом он того. Не сошелся.  
\- Вот как, - нейтрально заметил Симон.  
\- Да не, он нормальный, - торопливо пояснил Эванс. - Просто это... Интересы разные. Ну и мы-то с Баскином дружим, типа. Баскин - это друг мой.  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Симон. - Баскин твой друг. Он хочет поменяться со мной местами. Допустимо ли это по правилам колледжа?  
\- А? - спросил Эванс.  
\- Так можно делать? - перевел Симон.  
\- Да всем похрену, - радостно привстал Эванс. - Пошли, короче, я вас познакомлю. Не прокатит, так не прокатит, ага?  
Симон кивнул и пошел за Эвансом на третий этаж того же корпуса.  
В комнате, в которую они пришли, на одной из кроватей сидел, листая спортивный журнал, студент, показавшийся Симону братом-близнецом Эванса - такие же широкие плечи, короткая шея и отсутствие выражения на лице. На другой кровати валялся, закинув руки за голову, а щиколотку одной ноги на согнутое колено другой, длинноволосый мексиканец - надо полагать, тот самый сосед, с которым Баскин не сошелся.  
\- Глядите-ка, - сказал мексиканец, когда Эванс и Симон вошли. - Баскин, пришло твое спасение. Может быть.  
\- Да пошел ты, - процедил спортсмен, поднимаясь. Окинул Симона взглядом, пожал руку.  
\- Билл.  
Симон снова представился.  
\- О господи, - сосед Баскина ухмыльнулся. - Кого вы мне привели. Вы из Нового Орлеана, месье Обри, или из Атланты? У вас есть с собой дюжина кружевных носовых платков?  
\- Заткнись, Мартинес, - обернулся Билл Баскин. Мексиканец сделал неприличный жест.  
\- Две дюжины, - холодно сказал Симон. - Однако вам они, я полагаю, не пригодятся. Я слышал, мексы сморкаются прямо на землю, как негры.  
Баскин и Эванс уставились на Симона так, как смотрели бы на заговорившую бейсбольную биту. Мексиканец ленивым слитным движением поднялся с кровати, подошел и протянул раскрытую ладонь, по-прежнему ухмыляясь.  
\- Диего. Диего Мартинес.  
Симон кивнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Давайте, спортсмены, пакуйте вещички, - сказал Диего, снова садясь на свою кровать. - Парень остается.  
  
Через десять минут Билл Баскин и Джесси Эванс покинули комнату, унося с собой связки учебников и конспектов, спортивные кубки, одежду и форму Баскина и пакет с неопределимыми мелочами. Сразу стало просторнее.  
\- Нужно проветрить, - Диего распахнул окно. - И как тебе здесь? Какой факультет-то?  
\- Пока не знаю. Литература, - Симон рассматривал комнату, забравшись с ногами на кровать, которую теперь мог считать своей.  
\- А, - Диего обернулся, скаля зубы в улыбке. - Почти коллеги, у меня романо-германская филология. Привыкнешь.  
\- К чему? - не понял Симон.  
\- Ко всему, - хмыкнул Диего. - А где твои вещи?  
\- Пока на кредитке, - рассеянно откликнулся Симон, перейдя от изучения комнаты к изучению самого Диего. Тот уселся на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу и уперевшись другой в раму. Заметил, что Симон его разглядывает, и неожиданно подмигнул.  
\- Что, нравится?  
Симон на мгновение замер.  
\- Я еще не решил, - наконец медленно ответил он.  
Диего помолчал, глядя на него с непонятным выражением лица, а потом перегнулся за окно и крикнул что-то неприличное, явно адресуясь к проходившей внизу студентке.  
  
Весь следующий месяц Симон исподтишка наблюдал за Диего - и ловил себя на ощущении, что Диего, в свою очередь, наблюдает за ним.  
Диего предложил ему показать кампус - Симон согласился, и они два часа бродили по территории колледжа. Диего рассказывал местные легенды, показывал потайные места, подходящие для встреч со студентками, и давал короткие, но емкие рекомендации всем заведениям в округе. Симон внимательно выслушал рекомендации, кивнул, но от предложения поужинать отказался.  
Еду, которую иногда приносил Диего, он не ел, музыка его не интересовала, а с выбором дополнительных курсов он предпочел разобраться сам.  
В конце концов сосед почти перестал обращать на него внимание. Вечера Симон проводил в основном за учебниками, а Диего валялся на своей кровати, слушая в наушниках музыку или читая какую-нибудь книгу. На его полке - Симон однажды посмотрел - классические и современные романы соседствовали с мусором в мягких обложках, так что вкусы Диего остались для Симона загадкой.  
По мнению Симона, мирное сосуществование устраивало обоих.  
Девушек Диего не водил, хотя определенно с ними где-то встречался - и в конце концов Симон решил, что Диего наблюдал за ним, просто приглядываясь к новому соседу. Это заставило его ощутить легкое разочарование, но вскоре оно забылось.  
  
Поздним вечером пятницы, спустя два месяца после начала занятий, Диего ввалился в комнату сильно навеселе. Приветственно помахал Симону почти полной бутылкой виски и рухнул на свою кровать. Глотнул из горлышка.  
Симон поморщился и снова опустил глаза в блокнот, в котором делал пометки к назначенному на понедельник семинару.  
\- Эй, - сказал Диего, снова взмахнув бутылкой. - Тебе не надоело еще? Кто занимается в пятницу вечером?  
Симон вздохнул, закрыл блокнот и положил рядом с кроватью.  
\- Тебе скучно и не с кем поговорить? - осведомился он, подпирая голову рукой.  
\- Вроде того, - Диего широко улыбнулся. - Ты решил уделить мне внимание? О, благодарю. Погоди-ка.  
Он встал с кровати и пошел в ванную. Чем-то позвякал, ненадолго открыл воду, закрыл. Вернулся в комнату с пластиковым стаканчиком из-под зубной щетки.  
\- Держи, - он сунул влажный стаканчик в руки Симону, снова взял бутылку и налил виски почти до краев. Симон посмотрел на Диего с недоумением.  
\- Не откажешься ли выпить? - Диего склонился в шутовском поклоне. - Рад, что ты не против. Угощайся.  
Симон понюхал стаканчик. Виски пах неплохо, хотя этикетка была Симону незнакома. Он осторожно глотнул.  
\- Вот не говори только, что ты никогда не пробовал, - Диего стоял, покачиваясь, над кроватью Симона.  
\- Пробовал, - сдержанно сказал Симон. - Разумеется, со льдом и из хрустальных бокалов. И совсем другие сорта.  
\- Ра-зу-ме-ет-ся, - с удовольствием повторил Диего. - Ну еще бы. А трахался ты первый раз наверняка на шелковых простынях и под классическую музыку.  
\- На хлопковых, - невозмутимо уточнил Симон. - И без музыки. Но свечи и вино присутствовали. Еще вопросы?  
Диего ухмыльнулся.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Симон и допил виски залпом.  
Диего поднял брови. Симон спокойно улыбнулся.  
\- И почему же? - с любопытством спросил Диего, садясь на край кровати Симона.  
\- Я ведь не нанимал тебя в психоаналитики, - заметил Симон, слегка отодвигаясь. - И не жаловался на неудачи в личной жизни.  
\- Да брось, - Диего хлопнул Симона по плечу. - Что тут секретного? Я первый раз трахался классически, на заднем сиденье тачки. Адски неудобно. И очень глупо себя чувствуешь. Девчонка к тому же считала, что положено сильно дергаться. Я уж думал, что свалюсь и застряну между сиденьями.  
Симон подавился смешком.  
\- Но мне понравилось, - заметил Диего. - Давай стакан.  
Симон протянул стакан, и Диего снова налил в него виски.  
\- А мне нет, - пожал плечами Симон. - Возможно, мне нужна была другая девушка.  
\- Или вообще не девушка, - Диего поднес бутылку к губам и запрокинул голову. Симон заставил себя усмехнуться.  
\- С мальчиком я целовался, хотя и не по своей воле. Мне не понравилось. Впрочем, ему не понравилось еще больше.  
\- Ты дал ему коленом по яйцам? - спросил Диего, опуская бутылку.  
\- Я его подставил, - качнул головой Симон. - Вся школа узнала, что он педик.  
\- Он что, - Диего прищурился и взглянул неожиданно трезво, - пытался тебя изнасиловать, что ли?  
\- Нет, - рассеянно сказал Симон, делая еще глоток. - Он был моим другом. Видимо, просто влюбился. Полез целоваться.  
\- И что, - Диего медленно поставил бутылку на пол, - этого было достаточно, чтобы его подставлять?  
Симон внимательно посмотрел на Диего, допил виски и тоже опустил стаканчик на пол.  
\- Иначе я попал бы в неловкое положение. Пошли бы слухи, что я тоже... - он замолчал.  
\- Ого, - сказал Диего, криво усмехаясь. - Значит, если бы не опасность слухов...  
Симон сжал губы и посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Зря он тебя не изнасиловал, - презрительно бросил Диего.  
Симон ударил не вставая, оттолкнувшись локтем от кровати. Правый кулак пришелся точно в скулу Диего. Тот тряхнул головой, мгновенно развернулся и, не дав Симону времени даже сесть, поймал его за запястья и прижал руки к подушке. Наклонился над Симоном, дыша ему в лицо запахом виски.  
\- Похоже, нарываться ты начал раньше, чем думать.  
\- Убери руки, - прошипел Симон, глядя в глаза Диего. - Ты что, рехнулся, идиот?  
Диего издевательски прислушался.  
\- Что, не помогло? - спросил он через пару секунд. - Никто не сказал - ах, простите, месье Обри, был взволнован, все в порядке, вот ваш кружевной платочек? Теперь идите, расскажите всем, какой я мудак? Не сработало, а?  
Симон неожиданно ударил Диего коленом в бок - точнее, попытался: Диего резко сдвинулся, не выпуская его запястья, а потом привстал, придавил коленом ноги Симона и уселся сверху.  
\- Вот беда, - сказал он с насмешкой. - Наш Саймон таки оказался в неловком положении.  
\- Симон, - машинально поправил тот. Диего расхохотался.  
\- Это важное замечание. Ну что, Сай? Хочешь узнать, на что ты напрашивался все это время?  
Симон не сдержался и насмешливо улыбнулся.  
\- Ооо, - сказал Диего, с интересом его разглядывая. - Ну, значит, узнаешь. Подожди-ка...  
Он перехватил запястья Симона одной рукой, а второй расстегнул ремень джинсов. Сильно дергая, вытащил из петель. Симон закусил губу, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.  
\- Что? - усмехнулся Диего, поймав взгляд Симона. - Испугался?  
\- Нет, - процедил Симон, - прикидываю, к каким извращениям ты склонен.  
Диего хмыкнул.  
\- Нет, пороть тебя я не буду. Хотя... - он сделал вид, что задумался, - стоило бы. Ну, может, в другой раз. Дай-ка руки, - он накинул ремень петлей на запястья Симона, туго обмотал несколько раз и звякнул пряжкой. - Так... Черт, мне нужен еще один. Пошли, - он быстро встал и сдернул Симона с кровати, держа за связанные руки. Подтащил к своей, взял со спинки еще один ремень. Толкнул Симона на кровать так, что тот упал лицом вниз, пропустил ремень между рук Симона и подтянул их к спинке кровати. Закрепил.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Диего снова поднялся. Симон уткнулся носом в его подушку, вдыхая сложную смесь запахов, и представил, как он сейчас выглядит с точки зрения Диего. Воображаемая картинка заставила его сильнее вжаться бедрами в кровать. Диего присвистнул, и Симон понял, что его движение не осталось незамеченным.  
\- Эй, месье Обри, да у вас стояк, похоже, - заметил Диего, наклоняясь. - Надо проверить.  
Он сунул руку под бедра Симона, и тот охнул, когда пальцы Диего внезапно и сильно сжали его член - и тут же исчезли.  
\- Я кое-что забыл, - сообщил Диего совершенно спокойно. - Погоди-ка, нужно что-нибудь подходящее... Вот.  
Симон почувствовал, как Диего за волосы поднимает его голову.  
\- Открой рот, - повелительно сказал Диего. - Ну!  
Симон приоткрыл рот - и неожиданно его челюсти разделило полотенце, наполняя рот вкусом мыла и геля для бритья. Диего туго затянул узел у него на затылке.  
\- А то еще орать будешь, - пояснил он. - Или язык прикусишь.  
Симон снова уткнулся лицом в подушку и застонал.  
\- Не терпится? - Диего дернул его за бедра. - Ну-ка приподнимись. Мне неудобно.  
Симон приподнялся, позволяя Диего расстегнуть его брюки.  
\- А теперь встань вот так, - Диего отбросил ненужные предметы одежды в сторону и потянул Симона еще выше, заставив встать на колени. - Отличный вид.  
Симон непроизвольно шевельнул бедрами. Диего захохотал и снова сжал его член. Подвигал рукой, заставив Симона стиснуть зубами полотенце.  
\- На это твой друг не пошел, да? - издевательски спросил он. - Вот и поплатился? А, ты же не можешь ответить. Ладно, не будем тянуть время.  
Он провел ребром ладони между ягодиц Симона, хмыкнул, когда Симон подался навстречу, и убрал руку.  
\- Нет, - сказал Диего задумчиво. - Сразу, пожалуй, не выйдет. Вот что...  
Он поднялся с кровати и отошел. Симон снова представил себе, как он должен выглядеть со стороны, и прикусил полотенце еще сильнее.  
Рядом что-то забулькало. Потом Диего снова опустился на кровать.  
\- Растянуть тебя надо, - спокойно пояснил он. - А то больно будет. Не волнуйся, никакой антисанитарии.  
Зашуршала фольга, щелкнула резинка. Жесткие пальцы раздвинули ягодицы Симона и нащупали отверстие. Потом Симон сдавленно замычал, вжимаясь в подушку - и понимая, что в него входит горлышко бутылки из-под виски.  
Впрочем, он быстро осознал, что на самом деле Диего действует осторожно, и это заставило его дернуться навстречу, жалея только о том, что руки у него связаны. Он услышал, как Диего шумно втягивает воздух, и едва не засмеялся.  
Потом Диего заспешил, снова зашуршало и щелкнуло, а потом Симону понадобилось все его самообладание, чтоб не слишком громко стонать.  
Кончив, Диего помог кончить и ему - на что почти не потребовалось времени.  
Потянулся, развязал узел на затылке Симона, бросил полотенце в сторону. Встал с кровати и ушел.  
Хлопнула дверь душа, зашумела вода. Симон опустился на кровать, чувствуя под собой влажное пятно, и замер.  
  
Через несколько минут Диего вернулся. Молча расстегнул один из ремней, распутал второй. Симон сел, растирая исчерченные красными и белыми полосами запястья.  
Диего все так же молча смотрел на него.  
\- В следующий раз, - холодно сказал Симон, - я бы предпочел обойтись без явных следов.  
Диего усмехнулся. Как показалось Симону - с облегчением.  
\- В следующий раз я тебя об этом спрошу, - он помедлил. - Может быть.  
  
  
 **Глава 7. Кофе и оладьи с сиропом**  
  
\- Шторм, образовавшийся несколько дней назад в районе Багамских островов, обрушился на Майами, - сказала ведущая прогноза погоды, сделав серьезное лицо. - Специалисты говорят, что...  
Диего зевнул и щелкнул пультом. Замелькала реклама, издал невнятные звуки музыкальный канал, зашумел футбольный стадион. Диего поморщился, выключил телевизор и встал с дивана. Натянул футболку, прихватил пустой стакан из-под мохито и пошел вниз.  
В коридорах и на широкой лестнице было прохладно.  
\- Сынок, - сеньора Фелиция вышла из высокой арки, ведущей на кухню, - скоро будет обед. Отец обещал вернуться вовремя.  
\- Мама, я не голоден, - Диего помедлил, покачивая в пальцах пустой стакан, и улыбнулся матери. Та вытерла руки о фартук и улыбнулась старшему сыну в ответ.  
\- По такой жаре только и пить, - она качнула головой, - что отец, что ты... Там полный кувшин тоника, налей себе еще.  
\- Налью, - Диего отправился на кухню, по дороге нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать мать в висок, и получил легкий шлепок по спине. Проигнорировал накрытые крышками огромные сковородки и остро пахнущую кастрюлю, залез в высокий холодильник, сделал себе новую порцию мохито и отправился на веранду.  
Тяжелый горячий воздух Южной Калифорнии окутал его влажной марлевой простыней.  
Диего упал в плетеное кресло, вытянул ноги и вытащил из-под себя пульт. Телевизоры в доме были повсюду, отец предпочитал быть в курсе новостей - и смотрел их постоянно. Сеньора Фелиция посмеивалась над его истинно американской деловитостью, но никто бы не сказал, что сеньор Хесус Мартинес не умеет извлекать выгоду из полученной информации, даже если он получил ее от CNN.  
В новостях опять говорили о Катрине. Диего лениво посмотрел на затопленный Майами, послушал разговоры о росте цен на нефть и подумал, что отец наверняка будет доволен.  
Двадцать шестое августа две тысячи пятого года катилось к вечеру в мареве удушающей жары.  
  
Утром следующего дня семья Мартинес встретилась за завтраком.  
Сеньора Фелиция подавала, как обычно, сама, не доверяя завтрак - как, впрочем, и остальную еду - в руки прислуги. Рамон, младший брат Диего, подпер соусницей очередной комикс и выключился из реальности.  
Сеньор Хесус пролистал газету, отложил ее и посмотрел на старшего сына.  
\- Шестьдесят восемь долларов за баррель, - удовлетворенно сказал он. - В Мексиканском заливе ребята держатся за шляпы, их там рвет вместе с вышками.  
Диего хмыкнул, наливая себе кофе.  
\- В Луизиане тоже ждут Катрину, - сеньор Хесус откинулся на стуле и потянулся в нагрудный карман за сигарой. - Чтоб их вообще смело к чертям, выродков.  
\- Чем они тебе не угодили? - Диего уронил в кофе несколько кубиков тростникового сахара.  
\- Выделываются уж больно, - сеньор Хесус махнул рукой. - Нужно было мне с одним из их конгрессменов договориться, да уж где там. Кто он и кто мы.  
Диего сделал приличествующее случаю серьезное лицо. Кофе оказался слишком горячим и почти отвлек Диего от неожиданных воспоминаний.  
  
Диплом он получил прошлой весной. Симону оставалось учиться еще год. Когда Диего попытался спросить, какие у Симона планы, тот изогнул бровь и рассеянно спросил, что именно Диего имеет в виду. Он, Симон, планирует получать образование - затем он сюда и приехал. Теперь, когда его никто не будет отвлекать от тестов, последний год станет для него не настолько тяжелым, как мог бы. Или Диего имел в виду что-то другое?..  
\- Ну что ты, - сказал тогда Диего со злостью, удивившей его самого, - что бы такое я мог иметь в виду.  
\- Вот именно, - все так же рассеянно сказал Симон. - Вот именно.  
Этот разговор кончился ничем - если можно считать "ничем" острое желание немедленно нагнуть Симона над постелью, заставив упереться руками, и сдернуть с него штаны, которое Диего и осуществил при полном одобрении второй стороны - а потом они уже не возвращались к однажды закрытой теме. Когда Диего собирал вещи, Симон сидел, подобрав ноги, на своей кровати, и язвительно напоминал о предметах одежды, заброшенных в труднодоступные места, учебниках, которые Диего следовало бы выкинуть самому, а не оставлять на милость Симона, и шоколадке, которую Диего, по словам Симона, спрятал под подушку еще на третьем курсе. Диего весело огрызался, Симон кидал в него апельсиновой кожурой, а потом Диего застегнул молнию на сумке, пошевелил пальцами в воздухе и вышел.  
С тех пор они общались один раз - в конце зимы Симон позвонил, вежливо удивился, что у Диего не изменился номер, и поинтересовался, не любопытно ли Диего взглянуть на Марди-Гра, в устройстве которого семья Обри традиционно принимает участие.  
Диего было очень любопытно, но переговоры отца требовали его присутствия - отец не говорил ни по-немецки, ни по-французски, а любой посторонний переводчик, по его мнению, обеспечивал утечку информации. Диего попытался извиниться и спросить, нельзя ли посетить Новый Орлеан позже, но Симон лениво сказал "Возможно, в другой раз" - и трубка загудела отбой. Потом Диего иногда думал, не позвонить ли самому, но каждый раз ему оказывалось не до того.  
  
Всю вторую половину дня Диего просидел на веранде, потягивая мохито и переключая телевизор с канала на канал в поисках новостей. Луизиана и Флорида ожидали гостью: прибрежные районы эвакуировали, жителям предлагалось укреплять дома и запасать питьевую воду и продукты. Диего поочередно вертел в руках пульт и телефон, но вторым так и не воспользовался. К вечеру Луизиану - и прочие штаты, не вызвавшие у Диего беспокойства - объявили зоной стихийного бедствия.  
Отец за ужином радовался и снова говорил о росте цен на нефть. Диего перешел с мохито на неразбавленный виски.  
Ночью ему снилась подступающая к горлу вода и плавающие в этой воде чьи-то вещи. Среди вещей Диего увидел длинный шелковый шарф и рванулся за ним, не понимая, зачем - но шарф скользнул куда-то в сторону. Диего повернул голову - и увидел улыбающегося Симона, который наматывал мокрую ткань на руку и смотрел на Диего с веселым недоумением.  
Диего проснулся с каменно стоящим членом и пошел в душ. Потом, не одеваясь, рухнул обратно на кровать и включил телевизор.  
В Новом Орлеане объявили принудительную эвакуацию, и выезды из города были наглухо забиты многомильными пробками. В голосе ведущей Диего услышал сдержанный торжествующий трагизм. Америка готовилась выстоять под ударом урагана. Диего чертыхнулся, выключил телевизор и закинул руки за голову. В конце концов, Симон вообще может быть где угодно. Он говорил, что его семья часто проводит лето во Франции. Или еще где-нибудь в Европе. В крайнем случае ураган нахер снесет их дом - невелика потеря, вряд ли это основное капиталовложение семьи Обри. Диего снова потянулся за телефоном, посмотрел на нем время и отложил телефон обратно.  
  
Днем отец вызвал его на переговоры. Диего с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью отвлечься от наблюдения за новостями.  
В костюме было душно, потенциальные партнеры отца оказались утомительными краснолицыми немцами, и к вечеру Диего ощущал благословенную усталость, позволившую ему упасть и уснуть, не дожидаясь ужина. Спал он без снов, но проснулся опять затемно. Пульт оказался под подушкой.  
  
По улицам Нового Орлеана плыли рекламные щиты и автомобили, сломанные ураганом деревья, люди на надувных матрасах. На стадионе, где укрывались жители, не уехавшие из города, сорвало часть кровли. В одном из районов прорвало дамбу, и по кварталу гуляли семиметровые волны. Рушились многоквартирные дома.  
Диего нажал кнопку быстрого набора.  
Извините, сказал автоматический голос, абонент временно недоступен.  
Абонент был недоступен все утро, но к полудню и исходу второго кувшина мохито на экране появилась надпись "переадресация", и в трубке зашуршало.  
\- Надо же, - сказал Симон куда-то мимо микрофона, - неужели спутниковая связь все-таки работает?  
\- Похоже на то, - спокойно заметил Диего.  
\- О, - теперь Симон говорил прямо в трубку. - Рад тебя слышать. Как у тебя дела?  
\- Прекрасно, - Диего невольно усмехнулся. - Жара, развлечения и немного работы. А у тебя?  
\- В основном развлечения, - Симон тоже хмыкнул. - Прости, я на секунду отвлекусь.  
В трубке снова зашуршало. Диего стиснул мобильник, но вовремя сообразил, что легкий пластик может треснуть. "Мой левый" - еле слышно донесся через помехи голос Симона, а потом раздались, почти одновременно, два выстрела. Что-то звякнуло, и Симон снова взял трубку.  
\- Стреляшь по крысам? - лениво поинтересовался Диего.  
\- Вроде того, - Симон помолчал. - Не то, чтобы меня волновала чужая частная собственность, но мародеров я не люблю еще больше. Кроме того, надо же как-то развлекаться.  
\- Ты там один? - Диего сильно укусил себя за язык, но вопрос уже был задан. Симон мягко засмеялся.  
\- Нет, у нас тут детская вечеринка с пуншем и конфетами. Родители в Париже, а мы с Марией-Хеленой остались совершенно одни.  
\- Весело там? - с искренним любопытством спросил Диего.  
\- О да, - Симон явно оживился. - Мародеры, как я уже говорил, пытаются лезть к соседям. Мы сидим на чердаке и стреляем. У меня есть два пистолета, а Мария-Хелена предпочитает винтовку, но пока я выигрываю по очкам. Патронов у нас достаточно, пунша и конфет тоже.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - Диего с удовольствием поддержал предложенный тон. - Если приглашение "когда-нибудь в другой раз" все еще в силе, я бы присоединился.  
Симон помолчал.  
\- Боюсь, ничего не выйдет, - с сожалением сказал он наконец, - все ближайшие аэропорты закрыты, и пока ты будешь лететь через всю страну, а потом еще ехать на арендованном раздолбанном форде, мы уже доедим всё печенье.  
\- Я все же попробую, - решил Диего. - В конце концов, печенья я могу и привезти.  
\- Ну, если тебе так хочется приключений, - Симон задумался. - Привези лучше чизбургер... Нет, Мария-Хелена, - добавил он мимо трубки, - я не ем чизбургеров. Это тебе... Она угрожает меня пристрелить, - пожаловался он в микрофон.  
\- Не дай ей этого сделать, - Диего выключил телефон и встал.  
  
Прежде всего следовало заехать к отцу.  
  
\- Самолет? - переспросил сеньор Хесус. - А зачем тебе, скажи-ка, нужен самолет компании?  
Диего стиснул зубы.  
Сеньор Хесус свел брови.  
\- У меня друг в Новом Орлеане, - сказал Диего и посмотрел в сторону.  
Сеньор Хесус пожевал сигару и посмотрел на сына.  
\- Что за друг? Почему я о нем раньше не слышал?  
Диего вздохнул.  
\- Ты же не любишь этих "выродков". А он из такой семьи...  
\- Так что за друг? - переспросил сеньор Хесус. - Я хочу знать, на кого мы потратим топливо.  
\- Симон Обри, - Диего посмотрел поверх плеча отца и подумал, что нужно было сразу заказывать билеты на внутренний рейс. - И его сестра. Их родители в Европе, а они...  
Сеньор Хесус неожиданно расхохотался.  
\- Обри, - он покрутил головой. - Обри! Это ж надо! Этот чертов французик на дерьмо изойдет, если мы его детишек вытащим.  
Диего непонимающе посмотрел на отца.  
\- Ну я же говорил, - сеньор Хесус продолжал ухмыляться. - Конгрессмен от Луизианы, скользкий тип. Ну, теперь никуда не денется. Можешь отправляться в аэропорт, я позвоню, чтоб заправляли.  
  
От аэропорта в Джексоне Диего ехал на машине, которую едва удалось арендовать. Узнав, в какую сторону он едет, владелец конторы заломил цену, близкую к стоимости этого чертова лендровера. Диего не стал торговаться.  
Впрочем, проехать всю дорогу все равно не удалось, и Диего сменил машину на катер. Он мимоходом понадеялся, что машина их дождется, но забыл о ней через десять минут.  
Стихающий уже шторм, тем не менее, мотал катер по Миссисипи, едва не переворачивая. О том, что он пересек черту города, Диего узнал, едва не проехавшись днищем катера по крыше. Дальше следовало быть крайне осторожным.  
Диего положил на колени пистолет и сбросил скорость. Перед ним были еле видные из-под воды крыши домов и всплывающие вокруг тряпки, каждая из которых могла намотаться на винт. Иногда мимо проплывали тела.  
Ближе к центру города вода стояла ниже, и видны были не только крыши, но и верхние этажи зданий. Диего чуть не рассмеялся вслух, представив, как искал бы вывеску с названием улицы, и развернул на соседнем сиденье карту с отмеченным на ней маршрутом.  
Катер шел, оставляя расходящийся пенный след, мимо темных окон с выбитыми стеклами, мимо покосившихся домов с сорванными крышами, мимо скрученных узлами, торчащих из-под воды деревьев. Над головой прошумел вертолет национальной гвардии.  
Несколько поворотов - и Диего увидел высокий светлый дом, два этажа которого гордо возвышались над мягко катящимися по улице волнами. Судя по отметке на карте, дом был нужный.  
Диего поднял голову.  
В полукруглом чердачном окне блеснул солнечным зайчиком металл.  
Диего заглушил мотор и помахал в сторону окна.  
Створка отодвинулась. Высунулся Симон и ткнул рукой вниз, видимо, предлагая подплывать ближе. Закрыл окно и исчез.  
Диего подвел катер насколько было возможно к окну нижнего из незалитых этажей.  
\- Швартуйся, - сказал Симон, отдернув шторы и распахнув окно. - Карниз прочный.  
Диего хмыкнул, поставил катер боком, закрепил швартов, прихватил с сиденья рюкзак и влез в окно.  
В доме пахло водой и влажной тканью, сырой бумагой и штукатуркой.  
\- Сейчас будет кофе, - Симон улыбнулся так, будто встречал гостей на крыльце дома. - Пойдем на чердак, там уютнее.  
В чердачной комнате действительно было уютно: прямо на полу были свалены пледы и подушки, в углу стояли две небольших, но плотно набитых сумки, на невысоком столике расположились бутылки с коньяком и бренди. Возле окна лежало оружие. Симон в светлых джинсах и белой рубашке с закатанными манжетами выглядел таким свежим, что Диего немедленно ощутил, что со вчерашнего дня не переодевался и успел понервничать. Симон посмотрел на него и провел языком по нижней губе.  
\- Вода все еще поднимается, - хрипло сказал Диего.  
\- А, вода, - рассеянно откликнулся Симон. - Да, я заметил. Но время у нас еще есть.  
Дверь чердачной комнаты с шумом открылась.  
\- Кофе, - сообщила Мария-Хелена, внося большой серебряный поднос. - И оладьи с кленовым сиропом. Надеюсь, Диего, вас это устроит - потому что консервированное мясо отвратительно на вкус.  
Она опустила поднос на столик и выпрямилась. Сняла кружевной фартук, поправила и без того аккуратно уложенные волосы и улыбнулась так же спокойно и гостеприимно, как ее брат.  
\- Я привез вам чизбургер, - Диего кивнул на свой рюкзак. - Правда, он остыл.  
\- О боже, - Мария-Хелена закатила глаза и засмеялась. - Этот маленький мерзавец меня сдал и теперь вы стали соучастником моей слабости. Дайте немедленно.  
Кофе оказался терпким и горьким, оладьи таяли на языке. Мария-Хелена осторожно откусывала от чизбургера, Симон иногда поглядывал в окно, не выпуская из рук пистолет.  
\- Значит, вот как, - сказал он, когда Диего коротко описал ситуацию. - Твой отец хочет выступить благородным героем.  
\- Вы не обязаны ехать со мной, - Диего помолчал. - Я вывезу вас из города, а там разберусь.  
\- Это невежливо, - заметила Мария-Хелена, вытирая губы носовым платком. - Вы нас спасаете, а мы ставим вас в неловкую ситуацию и портим вашему отцу его политические игры. Симон?..  
\- Совершенно согласен, - Симон сдержанно кивнул. - Полагаю, это несчастное стечение обстоятельств вынуждает нас принять приглашение сеньора Мартинеса. Старшего, я имею в виду.  
Диего переводил взгляд с сестры на брата.  
\- Кроме того, - добавил Симон, - сейчас дома будет очень скучно. Мама будет страдать по коллекции картин, папа - по своей курительной комнате. А в Южной Калифорнии, ты говорил, весело?..  
\- А у вас есть братья, Диего? - Мария-Хелена улыбнулась.  
\- Рамон, - Диего помолчал. - Ему семнадцать.  
\- О, - сказала Мария-Хелена и снова улыбнулась. - Прекрасный возраст, прекрасный.  
  
Диего представил себе брата и сестру Обри в своем доме.  
Представил, как мама кормит их плотным обедом.  
Как Рамон смотрит на Марию-Хелену.  
Как отец подшучивает в его обычной грубоватой манере.  
  
И как ночью он, Диего, приходит в комнату к Симону.  
  
\- Ну что, - сказал он, отодвигая пустую тарелку. - Нам пора. Если вода поднимется выше, катер перевернется.  
  
\- О боже, - Мария-Хелена перегнулась через борт катера, придерживая обмотанный вокруг головы легкий шарф, - здесь была моя любимая кондитерская!  
\- А ниже по улице мамин любимый ресторан, - заметил Симон, не оборачиваясь. - Зачем же вы выбирали любимые места в низине?  
Из окна дома, мимо которого они проплывали, высунулся здоровый негр. Посмотрел на них и пропал.  
\- Хелл, возьми руль, - вдруг сказал Симон таким голосом, что Мария-Хелена немедленно выпрямилась, а Диего схватился за пистолет и отодвинулся, подпуская ее к штурвалу.  
Когда негр высунулся снова, в его руках была винтовка. Симон снял его первым же выстрелом - но в соседних окнах появились другие. Диего тоже не потратил патроны зря.  
\- Транспорт им нужен, - процедил Симон сквозь зубы. - Шваль. Они тут, похоже, все дома обсидели. Хелл, порули пока.  
  
Когда они, наконец, выбрались из города, у Диего почти закончились обоймы. Часть из них он расстрелял в воздух - но Симон времени на предупредительные выстрелы не тратил.  
Потом они вышли на большую воду, управление катером снова взял на себя Диего, а Мария-Хелена с Симоном принялись наперебой вспоминать, что еще было разрушено и пропало навсегда.  
В машине Мария-Хелена, извинившись, аккуратно прилегла на заднем сиденье и задремала, закрыв лицо шарфом.  
Симон смотрел на темную дорогу сквозь полуопущенные веки.  
\- Жаль, что ты не приехал весной, - вдруг сказал он тихо и спокойно. - Таким Марди Гра больше никогда не будет.  
\- Жаль, - согласился Диего.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу они промолчали.  
В самолете Мария-Хелена выпила коньяка, начала разговаривать о книжных новинках и вдруг расплакалась.  
Подчиняясь взгляду Симона, Диего ушел в другой салон.  
  
Прилетели они глубокой ночью.  
Мария-Хелена пошатывалась от усталости, но старалась ровно держать спину. Симон выглядел призрачно-бледным, но все время улыбался. Диего открыл ворота электронным ключом, въехал в гараж, вытащил сумки брата и сестры Обри и повел их в дом.  
Сеньора Фелиция вышла навстречу и обняла его.  
\- Мама, - предупреждающе начал Диего. Она приложила палец к губам.  
\- Спать-спать, немедленно всем спать. Комнаты готовы, для сеньориты бежевая, для сеньора зеленая. Пусть отдыхают, - она с сочувствием посмотрела на гостей. - Отведи и покажи, а всё остальное завтра.  
\- Большое спасибо, миссис Мартинес, - прошелестела Мария-Хелена.  
Симон наклонил голову.  
Синьора Фелиция погладила Марию-Хелену по плечу и тихонько исчезла в полумраке дома.  
Сперва Диего показал комнату Марии-Хелене. Она благодарно улыбнулась, сказала, что в состоянии разобраться с кранами и полотенцами, забрала сумку и закрыла дверь.  
\- Тебе сюда, - Диего открыл перед Симоном дверь соседней комнаты. - Надеюсь, тебя все устроит.  
\- В данный момент - определенно, - Симон вошел, уронил сумку и прислонился к стене. Под глазами у него синели тени, губы были такими же бледными, как остальное лицо. Ресницы, опускаясь, делали тень под глазами еще гуще.  
Диего почувствовал, как джинсы становятся тесными, и выругался про себя. Лицо Симона казалось хрупкой маскарадной маской, готовой пойти трещинами от малейшего прикосновения. Он очевидно очень устал. Ни один нормальный человек не позволил бы себе...  
Симон повернул голову и посмотрел на Диего. Облизал губы.  
\- Прежде всего, - негромко сказал он и слабо улыбнулся, - нам обоим стоит принять душ. Я отказываюсь строить дальнейшие планы, пока это не произойдет.  
\- Ты рискуешь уснуть прямо там, - с напускной серьезностью сказал Диего. - Тебе понадобится помощь.  
Симон помолчал и улыбнулся снова.  
\- Не откажусь, - сказал он и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки.  
  
Дальнейших приглашений Диего не понадобилось.  
  
  
 **Глава 8. Начало большой дружбы**  
  
Утром гости проснулись поздно.  
Диего встал ненамного раньше и успел только попрощаться с отцом, который улетал в Нью-Йорк на очередную важную встречу.  
\- Жаль, жаль, - сеньор Хесус помял в пальцах сигару, - я бы познакомился с детишками Обри. Ну да ладно, завтра утром вернусь и познакомлюсь.  
\- Они как раз придут в себя, - рассеянно сказал Диего, который и сам чувствовал себя не слишком выспавшимся. Сеньор Хесус кивнул, хлопнул сына по плечу, поцеловал жену и уехал. Сеньора Фелиция собралась кормить Диего завтраком. Когда она варила кофе, в кухне почти бесшумно появилась Мария-Хелена. Светлое шелковое платье без рукавов еле слышно шелестело, когда она двигалась. Мария-Хелена выглядела свежей и сияющей, вокруг ее лба золотился ореол мелких тонких завитков.  
\- Доброе утро, - она остановилась на пороге кухни. Диего встал и отодвинул для нее стул. Она плавно села, оставляя в воздухе след легкого цветочного аромата, и улыбнулась сеньоре Фелиции. Та немедленно захлопотала, предлагая кофе, чай, тосты, яичницу с беконом, стейк и все, что угодно, что можно было найти в холодильнике. Мария-Хелена смущенно спросила, нельзя ли обойтись чаем и тостами. Чаем занялся Диего.  
  
\- Пить хочу! - сообщил Рамон, внезапно ворвавшийся на кухню почти бегом. - Одиннадцать утра, а там жарища. Ой, - он замер, держась за дверцу холодильника и глядя на Марию-Хелену. - Здравствуйте. Вы та самая, из Нового Орлеана?  
Диего вздрогнул. Мария-Хелена с достоинством кивнула и протянула руку. Рамон отклеился от холодильника, пересек кухню и растерянно взял Марию-Хелену за кисть. Через несколько секунд она осторожно забрала у него свои пальцы и вернула руку на колени.  
\- А как там было? - спросил Рамон, падая на соседний стул и подтягивая колено к груди.  
\- Не так жарко, как здесь, - сообщил, входя на кухню, Симон. - Но куда более влажно. Доброе утро, сеньора Мартинес, доброе утро всем.  
Сеньора Фелиция еще раз перечислила имеющуюся в доме еду. Симон попросил кофе и яичницу, тоже сел за стол и полностью удовлетворил любопытство Рамона относительно уровня воды, количества мародеров и усилий Национальной гвардии. Сеньора Фелиция ахала, качая головой. Рамон слушал с открытым ртом и блестящими глазами. Мария-Хелена иногда добавляла подробностей к рассказу Симона.  
Диего наблюдал за ними всеми, оседлав стул и положив подбородок на скрещенные на спинке стула руки, и надеялся, что визит брата и сестры Обри действительно имеет шансы пройти так же гладко, как начался.  
  
\- Пожалуй, - сказала Мария-Хелена, когда поздний завтрак подходил к концу, а сеньора Фелиция уже пожелала им хорошего дня и занялась домашними делами, - мне было бы полезно проехаться по магазинам. Весь мой летний гардероб, - она грустно развела руками, - остался дома и теперь, полагаю, изрядно подмочен.  
\- Я отвезу! - Рамон вскочил, чуть не роняя стул. - Диего, я возьму машину?  
\- Эй-эй, - Диего неторопливо поднялся. - Это в конце концов, мои гости, а не твои. Да и сопровождать даму по магазинам - занятие не для слабонервных.  
Рамон совсем по-детски дернул носом и сник. Мария-Хелена улыбнулась.  
\- Твой багаж тоже не занимал много места, - повернулся Диего к Симону. Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Я еще не сошел с ума - заниматься покупками вместе с ней, - он откинулся на спинку стула, вертя в пальцах кофейную ложечку. - Это действительно занятие не для слабонервных, так что удачи.  
Диего поднял бровь. Симон решительно покачал головой.  
\- Я возьму сумочку и спущусь, - сказала Мария-Хелена и неторопливо направилась к лестнице. Подол платья шелковым облаком вился вокруг ее колен.  
  
Через пару часов Диего пришел к выводу, что Симон преувеличил сложности хождения по магазинам вместе с Марией-Хеленой. Она точно знала, что ей нужно, выбирала только те вещи, которые идеально на ней сидели, и единственное, что могло бы оказаться утомительным - но не оказалось - необходимость комментировать очередной наряд, который она примеряла.  
\- Я собираюсь беззастенчиво воспользоваться вашим обществом, Диего, - сообщила она, когда они входили в первый магазинчик, украшенный именем неизвестного Диего дизайнера. - Комментарии Симона обычно касаются выбираемых мною оттенков или качества тканей, но вас я подозреваю в способности выдать общее мнение.  
\- Полагаете, я для этого достаточно банален? - усмехнулся Диего, открывая перед ней дверь.  
\- Полагаю, вы для этого достаточно мужчина, - она тоже усмехнулась и вошла в магазин.  
  
Потом они посетили еще несколько магазинчиков, и в каждом из них Диего усаживали в кресло, приносили ему сок или минеральную воду и окружали вниманием Марию-Хелену. Мария-Хелена уходила в примерочную, потом появлялась из нее в очередном легком платье, делавшем ее совсем юной и воздушной, или в очередном аккуратном летнем костюме, в котором она казалась взрослой и серьезной, и смотрела на Диего с веселым вопросом в глазах. Он комментировал или просто показывал большой палец - а она еще несколько секунд внимательно смотрела на него, иногда удовлетворенно кивала в ответ и потом доставала кредитную карточку, а иногда хмурилась и отказывалась от наряда.  
\- Мне кажется, я мог бы ничего не говорить, - заметил Диего, открывая перед ней очередную дверь. - Вы делаете выбор по каким-то неведомым причинам.  
Мария-Хелена улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
\- Я просто смотрю, как вы на меня смотрите.  
Диего хмыкнул и собрался сказать, что теперь он понимает, почему Симон не мог помочь ей в выборе - но к ним уже кинулись очередные продавщицы.  
  
\- Ну и хватит, пожалуй, - решительно заявила Мария-Хелена, опуская в багажник еще несколько пакетов. - Я ужасно проголодалась.  
\- Я знаю неподалеку один неплохой макдональдс, - серьезно сообщил Диего, доверительно наклоняясь к ней.  
Она фыркнула и стукнула его по плечу.  
\- Прекратите меня поддразнивать. Сегодня я хочу лазанью.  
  
Когда они, наконец, вернулись домой, день уже клонился к вечеру. Мария-Хелена попыталась забрать свои пакеты сама, но Диего не позволил ей этого сделать - они столкнулись руками над путаницей веревочных и пластиковых ручек, замерли, одновременно отдернули руки и одновременно снова попытались взять пакеты.  
Мария-Хелена тихо засмеялась и отвела пальцы.  
\- Ваше желание быть галантным меня обезоруживает. Забирайте, если вам хочется тащить груду покупок. Вы будете выглядеть при этом глупо, но мужественно.  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы так выглядели вы? - неловко пошутил Диего, все еще чувствуя след прикосновения на тыльной стороне ладони.  
Мария-Хелена засмеялась снова.  
\- Если бы я не знала, что обычно вы более остроумны, я бы уже поставила на вас крест.  
\- А так у меня еще есть шанс? - не удержался Диего, вытаскивая шуршащие пакеты из багажника. Мария-Хелена прищурилась.  
\- Любой ответ на этот вопрос будет неудачным. Пойдемте, Диего. Со свойственной мне самоуверенностью я предполагаю, что нас уже заждались.  
Она направилась к выходу из гаража. Диего захлопнул багажник и последовал за ней.  
Мария-Хелена подошла к лужайке с бассейном и вдруг остановилась, из-за чего Диего, задумавшись о том, заждались их или нет, едва не сбил ее с ног.  
\- Посмотрите, - вполголоса сказала она, двинув подбородком в сторону шезлонгов, - какая идиллическая картина.  
Диего перевел взгляд с пушистого золотистого завитка, выбившегося из-под шпильки, на обещанную картину.  
  
Симон полулежал в шезлонге и рассеянно лохматил влажные волосы, глядя на шахматный столик. Рамон сидел рядом прямо на цветных керамических плитках и хмурился, неуверенно занеся руку над фигурами. Наконец он решительно схватился за одну из фигур - какую, Диего разглядеть не смог.  
\- Ну что же ты делаешь, - Симон стремительно выпрямился и хлопнул Рамона по пальцам. Тот отдернул руку и засмеялся, глядя на Симона.  
\- Посмотри, - с ангельским терпением в голосе сказал Симон, - ты уводишь слона сюда и открываешь мне проход. Ты ставишь его сюда и отдаешь мне свою ладью. А что будет, если ты поставишь его сюда... Я даже говорить об этом не хочу.  
Рамон серьезно кивнул и снова уставился на доску.  
\- А если, - с сомнением начал он, осторожно поднося руку к фигурам, - я сделаю вот так...  
\- Симон откинулся на шезлонге, закатил глаза и свесил руку.  
\- Ты меня убиваешь, - сообщил он. Рамон посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
\- Опять не так?  
\- Почему ты не мог сделать этого сразу? - поинтересовался Симон, открыв один глаз и косясь на Рамона. - Зачем надо было устраивать эту глупость со слоном?  
Рамон широко улыбнулся, услышав в словах Симона одобрение.  
  
\- Я рада видеть, что вы без нас не скучали, - заметила Мария-Хелена, делая несколько шагов к бассейну. Молодые люди обернулись в ее сторону. Симон небрежно помахал рукой, Рамон сглотнул и сел ровнее.  
\- Мне кажется, это начало большой дружбы, - Мария-Хелена слегка повернула голову к Диего. - Ваш брат удивительно похож на вас, Диего. А юность - недостаток только для тех, у кого ее в избытке, не так ли?  
\- Разумеется, - лениво подтвердил Симон, с отстраненным любопытством разглядывая нагруженного пакетами Диего. - Ты совершенно права.  
Диего стиснул зубы и глубоко вздохнул. Опустил пакеты на пестрые плитки и заложил большие пальцы за пояс джинсов.  
\- Не знал, что ты играешь в шахматы, - заметил он, подходя к шахматному столику. Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
\- Кстати, - Диего посмотрел на брата, - о том, что в них играешь ты, я тоже не знал. Ты же отказывался учиться.  
\- Передумал, - буркнул Рамон, поднимаясь. - Сай нормально объясняет, вот и все. А не издевается.  
Диего посмотрел на Симона с насмешливым недоумением. Тот ответил ясным спокойным взглядом и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Искупаюсь, - непонятно кому сказал Рамон и нырнул в бассейн, подняв сверкающую завесу брызг. Мария-Хелена стерла с лица несколько капель.  
\- В принципе, - рассеянно сказала она, - отсюда я могу донести пакеты и сама...  
\- Извините, - Диего подхватил покупки снова. - Я не бросаю дела на полдороге.  
\- Можешь ему поверить - не бросает, - заметил Симон, закидывая руки за голову и закрывая глаза. Диего постоял секунду и пошел за Марией-Хеленой.  
  
Возле двери своей комнаты она остановилась. Оглянулась на Диего, распахнула дверь и гостеприимно отступила в сторону. Диего внес пакеты и поставил их возле кровати.  
\- Ваш джентльменский долг выполнен, - Мария-Хелена бросила на кровать сумочку и зарылась пальцами в тяжелый узел на затылке, вытаскивая шпильки одну за другой. Диего завороженно наблюдал за тем, как из гладкого блестящего узла выпадают, мгновенно становясь пушистыми, тонкие пряди. Шпильки звякали, падая на туалетный столик. Наконец она тряхнула головой, рассыпая волосы по плечам. Мгновение посмотрела на замершего Диего и спокойно взялась за щетку. Покрутила кистью.  
\- Знаете это правило о сотне движений? - она рассеянно провела щеткой по волосам. - Полная чепуха. Не меньше трехсот - утром и вечером. Каждое утро и каждый вечер.  
Заходящее солнце заливало комнату красно-рыжим светом. Русые волосы Марии-Хелены казались в этом свете текучим золотом. Щетка скользила по ним, заставляя пряди менять оттенки, переливаться и сверкать.  
Диего, как в полусне, подошел к Марии-Хелене и забрал у нее расческу. Она молча отошла к туалетному столику и села, откинув голову назад. Волосы растеклись по спинке стула.  
Диего собрал их, расправил, чувствуя, как они текут по ладони и обвивают пальцы. Медленно провел расческой.  
\- Сильнее, - Мария-Хелена медленно качнула головой. - Не бойтесь, слишком больно вы мне не сделаете.  
Диего провел щеткой еще раз. И еще. Волосы были теплыми, будто и правда вобрали в себя солнечные лучи.  
\- Вы считаете? - спросила Мария-Хелена через несколько минут.  
Диего вздрогнул и поднял голову, отвлекаясь от золотого облака.  
И столкнулся в зеркале взглядом с Симоном.  
Симон стоял, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к косяку двери, которую они оставили открытой. Еще несколько секунд он смотрел на Диего, а потом вежливо наклонил голову и бесшумно исчез из дверного проема.  
\- О боже, - сказала Мария-Хелена, тоже успевшая взглянуть в зеркало. - Наши невинные игры зашли слишком далеко, вам не кажется?  
\- Это моя вина, - Диего помолчал. - Прошу прощения.  
Мария-Хелена тряхнула головой.  
\- Не говорите глупостей. Я объясню ему...  
\- Теперь глупости говорите вы, - заметил Диего, аккуратно опуская расческу на туалетный столик. - Вы ведь должны знать его лучше, чем я.  
\- Да, верно, - Мария-Хелена прикусила согнутый палец. Потом похлопала себя по губам - Диего неожиданно ярко вспомнил этот же жест в исполнении Симона.  
\- Мы не совершили преступлений против нравственности, - заметил он. - Все обойдется.  
Мария-Хелена посмотрела на него с явным сомнением, но промолчала.  
\- Встретимся за ужином, - Диего тряхнул головой вместо прощания и пошел к себе. От желания постучать в дверь Симона он удержался с трудом.  
  
Ужинали они впятером - сеньора Фелиция села за стол вместе с ними. Разговаривал в основном Симон - рассказывал Рамону о том, как весело учиться в колледже. Рамон смотрел ему в рот и временами промахивался вилкой мимо тарелки. Сеньора Фелиция тоже слушала с интересом: Симону удавалось не переходить грань приличий, даже говоря о студенческих вечеринках, так что учеба в колледже и жизнь в кампусе в его изложении были похожи на увлекательный подростковый фильм. В других обстоятельствах Диего не удержался бы от того, чтобы слегка уточнить эти истории - но взгляд, который бросил на него Симон, придя к ужину и садясь за стол, направил его мысли совсем в другое русло.  
Мария-Хелена молчала, улыбаясь в нужные моменты и задумчиво разглядывая Рамона. Тот иногда отвлекался от студенческих легенд, замечал ее внимание, краснел и отводил глаза.  
  
После ужина они перешли на веранду, и Диего смешал коктейли. Теплый густой вечер висел над домом, на небе поблескивали звезды. Пахло цветами, духами Марии-Хелены и нагретой землей. Симон сидел на перилах, крутил в руках широкий коктейльный стакан с маргаритой и смотрел в темноту. Рамон взахлеб рассказывал Марии-Хелене о том, чем полезны для думающих людей комиксы про супер-героев. Мария-Хелена кивала и задавала точные и доброжелательные вопросы.  
Диего разглядывал спину Симона и его растрепанные волосы, касающиеся воротника рубашки, и думал о том, что вечеру не хватает самой малости, чтобы быть действительно прекрасным.  
Потом коктейли кончились.  
Симон соскользнул с перил, пожелал всем спокойной ночи и исчез в доме.  
Диего посмотрел на занятых серьезной беседой Марию-Хелену и Рамона и пошел следом.  
  
Дверь комнаты Симона была заперта. Диего постоял несколько секунд, размышляя, стоит ли стучать, но нажатия на ручку оказалось достаточно.  
Симон открыл дверь и посмотрел вопросительно. Он уже успел расстегнуть рубашку, но еще не успел ее снять, один манжет примялся и завернулся, а другой свисал свободно.  
На секунду Диего показалось, что Симон смотрит на него растерянно. Он уже почти дернулся навстречу, когда Симон еле заметно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, если общего пожелания тебе недостаточно.  
Дверь закрылась.  
Щелкнул замок.  
Диего поймал себя на желании выбить дверь ногой и решить проблему насилием.  
Возможно, он бы так и поступил, не появись в конце коридора Мария-Хелена.  
Диего ушел к себе и рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь.  
  
Ночью он не спал, зато к утру у него был готов план действий. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что этот план сработает.  
  
Утро началось со звонка сеньора Хесуса - дела задерживали его в Нью-Йорке еще на пару дней. Диего с уверенностью, которой не ощущал, подтвердил, что гости не собираются уезжать в ближайшее время.  
Потом он осторожно стукнул в дверь комнаты Марии-Хелены. Мадемуазель Обри открыла почти сразу, придерживая на груди кружева и отводя с лица растрепанные волосы.  
\- На минутку, - сказал Диего и вошел, глядя в сторону, в щель между неплотно задернутыми шторами. Мария-Хелена прикрыла дверь и в ожидании взглянула на него.  
Через десять минут Диего вышел, стараясь не щелкнуть ручкой двери. Сбежал по лестнице вниз, застал там сеньору Фелицию и еще несколько минут разговаривал с ней.  
Потом он сходил в гараж, а после этого снова поднялся на второй этаж - и постучал к Симону. Подождал и постучал еще раз.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя есть действительно веская причина, - негромко сказал Симон, отворяя дверь и одновременно застегивая рубашку.  
\- Есть, - Диего окинул его равнодушным взглядом. - А у тебя есть пять минут на сборы. Возьми ноутбук или книжку, что у тебя там.  
Симон изогнул бровь и холодно посмотрел на Диего. Диего широко улыбнулся.  
\- Просто прокатимся.  
Симон скривился и молча закрыл дверь. Диего бросил взгляд на часы и качнулся на каблуках, разглядывая коридор. Этот момент был самым слабым местом его плана - здесь можно было рассчитывать только на любопытство Симона.  
Через четыре с половиной минуты дверь снова открылась.  
\- Полагаю, никаких объяснений ждать не приходится? - вежливо и язвительно спросил Симон, выходя в коридор. - Это какой-то крайне оригинальный сюрприз и так далее?  
\- В пять минут ты уложился, - Диего снова посмотрел на часы. - Пошли.  
Симон хмыкнул, но все же пошел следом за Диего.  
  
В гараже Диего кивнул в сторону маленького джипа с открытым верхом - и скрыл улыбку, наблюдая, как Симон машинально занимает место рядом с водительским.  
Машина выехала в солнечное жаркое утро, дверь гаража автоматически опустилась за ней. Симон откинулся на спинку сиденья и сощурился, глядя по сторонам. Диего молча вывел джип сперва на подъездную дорогу, потом на хайвей. Взял зацепленные за ворот футболки темные очки, надел. Покосился на Симона. Симон ловил лицом встречный ветер и улыбался - отстраненно и рассеянно. Затем он перевел взгляд на Диего, и улыбка стала колючей и неискренней.  
\- Теперь я могу, наконец, узнать, куда мы направляемся?  
\- К океану, - пожал плечами Диего. - Проведем там день, завтра вернемся.  
\- Ооо, - протянул Симон, продолжая неприятно улыбаться. - Это попытка сделать вид, что все в порядке?  
\- Это попытка дать Рамону возможность пообщаться с твоей сестрой, - с тенью насмешки в голосе откликнулся Диего. - Надеюсь, тебя это не расстроит - вы с ним, кажется, почти подружились?..  
Симон свел брови и помолчал.  
\- А что думает по этому поводу Мария-Хелена? - наконец процедил он. - Или ты подложил ее под своего брата без ее ведома?  
\- Конечно, нет, - Диего перестроился в скоростной ряд. - Я не рискую жизнью без необходимости.  
\- Какая новость, - Симон выпрямился на сиденье. Теплый ветер трепал его волосы и заставлял прикрывать глаза. - И что же мы будем делать на побережье?  
\- Отдыхать, - серьезно пояснил Диего. - Купаться. Заниматься каждый своими делами. У нас там есть пляжный домик.  
\- Ах вот оно что, - уронил Симон, приподнимая брови. - И он, разумеется, совсем небольшой? И там совершенно случайно одна спальня?  
\- Там совершенно случайно четыре спальни, - равнодушно сообщил Диего. - Спальня родителей, моя, Рамона и гостевая. Надеюсь, она тебя устроит.  
Симон прикусил губу и отвернулся. Диего усмехнулся и прибавил скорость.  
  
Солнце катилось по небу, и вслед за ним катился тяжелым камнем день. Симон был мил и вежлив, не отказывался развлекаться, улыбался шуткам - но Диего ощущал, что переводя на переговорах с трех языков параллельно, он устает меньше. Он точно знал, что на любую попытку сократить внезапно выросшую дистанцию Симон отреагирует прохладным недоумением - и сложнее всего было не делать этих попыток.  
Весь день Диего был насмешлив и равнодушен. Временами ему казалось, что он чувствует на себе непонимающий взгляд Симона, но поймать этот взгляд он не мог.  
Когда солнце двинулось вниз, обещая вскоре утонуть в океанских волнах, Диего встал с шезлонга, в котором провел предыдущие два часа за чтением какого-то прихваченного из дома романа. Симон оторвался от ноутбука и рассеянно посмотрел на него.  
\- Поехали, - Диего вежливо улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз. - Покажу тебе местную достопримечательность.  
Симон несколько секунд помолчал, потом закрыл ноутбук, отнес его в дом и снова вышел на веранду. Спустился с крыльца, молча сел в машину.  
По твердому песку пляжа вдоль полосы прибоя джип шел почти так же ровно, как по дорожному покрытию.  
\- Здесь совсем пусто, - рассеянно заметил Симон, глядя по сторонам. - Это все частные владения?  
\- Именно, - Диего внимательно изучал черную полосу, густеющую между солнцем и линией воды. - Посторонних здесь почти не бывает.  
\- Неплохое место, - светским тоном сказал Симон. Диего молча кивнул.  
Через двадцать минут дороги он остановил джип. Симон вопросительно взглянул на него. Диего качнул головой в сторону океана.  
Невдалеке от берега из волн вырастало странное нагромождение камней, увенчанное высоким заостренным валуном. В валуне виднелось отверстие. Симон спрыгнул с подножки джипа и внимательно пригляделся.  
\- Идеально ровный круг, - пояснил Диего. - Происхождение неизвестно. Но самое интересное будет, когда солнце дойдет до него. Иди сюда, - он сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Симон подошел.  
Солнце уже стало из жгуче-оранжевого красным и почти касалось верхушки валуна. Темная полоса на горизонте набухала. Диего покосился на Симона, но тот, казалось, не обращает внимания на эту густую черноту, сосредоточенно разглядывая странный камень.  
\- И что будет? - с любопытством спросил он.  
\- Увидишь, - Диего усмехнулся. Симон не обратил внимания на усмешку.  
Солнце опустилось за валун, а потом вошло в отверстие, появившись сперва краем, потом полукругом - и наконец, заполнив весь проем в камне.  
Симон щурился, часто моргал, но смотрел.  
Края круга вдруг вспыхнули белым светом, образуя вокруг алого пятна в центре сияющий контур. Камень как будто осветился изнутри.  
Симон по-детски приоткрыл рот. Диего отступил на шаг и сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Что это? - растерянно спросил Симон. - Почему?  
\- Насколько я понимаю, вкрапления кварца, - скучным голосом сообщил Диего. - Природный феномен.  
\- Понятно, - Симон кивнул, все еще моргая.  
Солнце опустилось еще ниже, пропадая за нижней частью валуна. Свет внезапно померк, и клубящаяся над океаном тьма двинулась ему навстречу.  
\- А это что? - так же рассеянно сказал Симон.  
\- Опа, - сказал Диего, бросив взгляд на горизонт. - А это неприятности. Поехали.  
Они быстро сели в джип, и Диего рванул с места. Симон тер глаза и лоб, а Диего приглядывался к надвигающейся туче, прикидывая остающееся у них время. Туча пожирала небо быстрее, чем джип мчался вдоль воды. Ветер стих и даже шум прибоя, казалось, стал медленнее и глуше. Тьма упала стремительно и необратимо.  
Диего включил фары.  
\- Здесь всегда такой закат? - спросил Симон, вновь вернувшись к прохладным интонациям воспитанного гостя.  
Ответить Диего не успел - сверкнула молния, сразу же за ней с гулким тяжелым рокотом раскатился под небом гром, а потом на них обрушились потоки воды.  
\- Держись! - Диего вцепился в руль и прибавил газу. Симон ухватился за боковую стойку рамы. Джип летел сквозь сплошную стену ливня по мгновенно раскисающему песку, и только скорость позволяла ему не увязнуть.  
\- Надеюсь, никто не вышел погулять, - крикнул Диего, вглядываясь в бурлящие перед ними струи воды. - Мы его просто не увидим!  
Симон не ответил, но смотреть на него Диего не рискнул - отводить глаза от того, что формально следовало бы называть дорогой, пожалуй, не стоило.  
Они почти добрались - в сотне метров от дома джип повело по песку юзом, Диего сбросил скорость и понял, что набрать ее снова уже не удастся. Колеса безнадежно проворачивались в смешавшемся с водой песке. Джип остановился.  
\- Пошли, - Диего выключил фары и на мгновение все вокруг погрузилось во тьму, наполненную ревущей водой. В следующую секунду сверкнула молния и гром загрохотал так, будто над их головами неслась каменная лавина. Симон спрыгнул со своей стороны машины, поскользнулся, удержал равновесие. Захлопнул дверцу и остановился.  
Диего обошел джип, ориентируясь на еле видное светлое пятно - когда-то белую, а теперь насквозь мокрую рубашку Симона. Взял его за руку и потянул за собой - туда, где должен был находиться дом. При очередной вспышке молнии он убедился, что направление выбрано верно.  
Под ногами скользил песок, по лицу и плечам бил ливень. В шуме водяных струй Диего расслышал еще какой-то звук - и остановился, чтобы оглянуться.  
Симон смеялся, запрокидывая голову и ловя ртом воду.  
Диего дернул его за руку, вынуждая идти быстрее.  
  
На веранде, крыша которой, казалось, вот-вот разобьется в осколки от ударов ливня, Диего, не расшнуровывая, снял кроссовки. Симон тоже разулся - а потом Диего втолкнул его в дом и наконец включил свет.  
Симон, разумеется, выглядел так, будто купался в одежде - по его лицу текли с волос ручьи, рубашка и джинсы впитали в себя столько воды, сколько смогли, и теперь на полу холла быстро образовывалась лужа. Симона трясло крупной дрожью, но он криво улыбался.  
\- Дома, п-представь себе, - сообщил он с непонятной интонацией, глядя на Диего прищуренными глазами, - мне вымокнуть не удалось. Хотя возможности были, и еще какие.  
Диего тем временем содрал с себя и бросил на пол футболку.  
\- Раздевайся, - он начал расстегивать джинсы.  
\- Отлично придумано, - Симон дрожащими руками нащупывал пуговицы на рубашке. - Ты что, специально смотрел прогноз погоды?  
\- Нет, мать твою, - видя, что Симону не удается расстегнуть пуговицы, Диего подошел и дернул мокрую ткань от ворота в стороны. - Я вообще не смотрел чертов прогноз. После прошлой недели я сыт им по горло!..  
Симон замер.  
Диего осторожно убрал руки с плеч Симона, так и не сняв с него влажную рубашку. Посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Вот как, - Симон опустил глаза и начал возиться с пуговицей на манжете. - Значит, пока у нас было наводнение, ты всю неделю...  
\- Хватит, - Диего наконец взял себя в руки и вытряхнул Симона из мокрой тряпки. - Штаны снимешь сам, я надеюсь?  
\- Спасибо, - рассеянно сказал Симон, с трудом стаскивая пропитанные водой джинсы. - И что же, ванных комнат в доме, я полагаю, тоже четыре?  
\- Да, конечно, - ровно ответил Диего.  
\- Как ты считаешь, - Симон выпрямился и улыбнулся, вскинув голову, чтобы посмотреть Диего в глаза, - нам хватит одной?  
  
\- И все же, - полусонно сказал Симон два часа спустя, когда они уже выяснили, что в гостевую спальню Симону перебираться лень, и Диего даже успел демонстративно с этим смириться, - ты хочешь сказать, что действительно не смотрел с утра ТВ?  
\- Не смотрел, - Диего хмыкнул. - Спи.  
Симон вздохнул, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Диего прислушался к тихому шуму стекающей с крыши воды и порадовался тому, что Симон спросил именно про ТВ.  
Ему даже не пришлось врать - ведь об интернете речи не заходило.  
  
  
 **Глава 9. Ночью в темном доме (missing scene)**  
  
Мария-Хелена ведет пальцами по гладкой стене коридора, идет сквозь полутьму пустого дома, ориентируясь на сухое постукивание шаров. Видимо, в бильярдной открыта или приоткрыта дверь, раз звуки так ясно разносятся по особняку.  
Мария-Хелена сдувает с лица волосы, поплотнее запахивает шелковый пеньюар и бесшумно пересекает холл, направляясь в кухню - она забыла взять в комнату воды или лимонада, и теперь ей хочется пить. Рамон спит, обнимая подушку и счастливо улыбаясь, и Мария-Хелена решила его не будить - то ли из сочувствия, то ли потому, что ей захотелось, наконец, отдохнуть от его общества. Семнадцатилетний влюбленный подросток - это мило, но временами утомительно.  
  
Мария-Хелена переступает луч света, падающий из приоткрытой двери бильярдной, и замирает в темноте холла, услышав доносящиеся оттуда голоса.  
\- В угловую, - лениво говорит ее брат, растягивая слова.  
\- Рискуешь, - со смешком в голосе откликается его любовник. Мария-Хелена осторожно приближается к щели и смотрит.  
Диего стоит, прислонившись к обитой тканью стене, и постукивает пальцами по донышку широкого низкого стакана с виски. В его расслабленной позе Мария-Хелена ясно читает готовность в любой момент сорваться с места. Его волосы падают на лоб, почти закрывая тёмные глаза, а белая футболка контрастирует с загаром. Мария-Хелена облизывает губы и думает о том, что его брат тоже неплох, и к тому же так трогательно юн, но все же, все же...  
Впрочем, все это пустое. Никто в мире не встанет на пути Марии-Хелены, если ей чего-нибудь хочется - но Мария-Хелена не встанет на пути Симона.  
  
Симон обходит стол, щурясь и покачивая в руке кий. На его рубашке расстегнуты несколько верхних пуговиц, а манжеты подвернуты. Волосы растрепаны, как будто он лохматил их, думая о чем-то - скорее всего, так оно и было. Мария-Хелена смотрит на своего брата и думает о том, что он всегда казался ей ничем не примечательным милым мальчиком - русые волосы, серые глаза, хрупкость, которая больше подошла бы девочке - блеклое пятно на семейной фотографии рядом с сияющей золотом и мёдом старшей сестрой. Однако сейчас, когда она видит его, а он не видит ее, Марии-Хелене кажется, что она понимает, что именно нашел в нем Диего.  
Симон неуловимым движением перехватывает кий, гибко наклоняется над столом, сводит брови, примеряясь. Мария-Хелена видит, как Диего внимательно смотрит на Симона, замершего в удобной и неуловимо непристойной позе, и чувствует, что ее охватывает легкий озноб.  
Кий коротко и резко дергается, белый шар укатывается из поля ее зрения и со знакомым сухим стуком встречается там с другим шаром. Мария-Хелена видит разочарование на лице Симона, который отталкивается от стола, чтобы распрямиться.  
\- Не меняй позу, - все так же насмешливо говорит Диего, опуская стакан на низкий столик и делая шаг к столу. - Ты проиграл.  
Когда Симон медленно и лениво улыбается, укладывает кий на стол и вновь опирается локтями на деревянный бордюр, Мария-Хелена чувствует, что у нее пересохли губы. Она машинально проводит по ним языком, глядя, как Диего кладет руки на бедра ее брата и наклоняется вперед, чтобы расстегнуть на нем брюки и спустить их. Симон прогибает спину, закидывая голову назад, и мягко замечает:  
\- Разрыв в счете был не настолько большим, чтобы...  
\- У меня есть, - отвечает Диего и лезет в карман.  
Мария-Хелена на мгновение прикрывает глаза, понимая, о чем они говорят.  
Когда Диего делает первый толчок, а Симон кривится, одновременно улыбаясь и опуская веки, Мария-Хелена прикусывает палец. Когда Симон роняет голову на руки и начинает шумно дышать, двигаясь вместе с Диего, Мария-Хелена не выдерживает и, забыв про воду, стараясь не зашуршать шелком и не стукнуть каблуком домашней туфли, торопливо идет наверх - будить Рамона.  
  
  
 **Глава 10. Случайная встреча**  
  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - сообщил Диего, когда Симон вышел в холл дома Мартинесов.  
\- Подчиняюсь необходимости, - рассеянно ответил Симон, останавливаясь рядом. - Мария-Хелена, разумеется, еще собирается.  
Диего развел руками.  
\- Я ведь говорил, что вы не обязаны...  
\- Хватит, хватит, - Симон предупреждающе поднял руку, - я все помню. Мы по доброй воле приехали сюда и точно так же добровольно согласились пойти на вечеринку твоего отца.  
\- Прием, - Диего ухмыльнулся. - Он называет это приемом.  
Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Какая разница. Он хочет продемонстрировать нас публике, верно?  
\- Ну, - Диего прищурился. - Формально это не так. Такие... приемы случаются регулярно, когда он сажает кого-нибудь на руководящую должность. Чтобы показать новичка совету директоров.  
\- Конечно, - Симон кивнул. - И отца он приглашал на эту... вечеринку тоже совершенно случайно.  
\- А он приглашал? - Диего вскинул брови. - Я не знал.  
Симон улыбнулся углом рта.  
\- К сожалению, у родителей сейчас слишком много дел. Отец выразил надежду, что мы с сестрой сможем их заменить.  
\- И мы, конечно, приложим все усилия, - мягко сообщила Мария-Хелена, неторопливо спускаясь по лестнице. Светло-серое вечернее платье заставляло ее волосы сиять еще ярче, а когда она подошла, выяснилось, что каблуки сделали ее на пол-головы выше Симона. Она положила затянутую в перчатку руку на локоть брата.  
\- Ну что же, мы готовы к вечеринке, не так ли?.. Если бы я не знала, мой дорогой, что ты не брал с собой смокинг, я бы ни за что не догадалась, что ты купил готовый.  
\- Спасибо, - Симон слегка отставил локоть, чтобы Марии-Хелене было удобнее.  
\- Минуту, - Диего поднял палец. - Мама, как обычно, задерживается. Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
\- Ты разговаривал с отцом? - спросила Мария-Хелена, когда Диего скрылся в глубине дома. Симон кивнул и сделал утомленное лицо.  
\- Ну и? - сестра сжала его локоть.  
\- Руки, - Симон стряхнул ее кисть. - Ты еще царапаться начни. Он хочет кое-что узнать.  
\- Не капризничай, - нежно сказала Мария-Хелена, снова взяв его под руку. - Что именно?  
\- Потом, - одними губами ответил Симон. Диего вынырнул из полутьмы коридора.  
\- Обычная история, - он махнул рукой. - Поезжайте, мама будет готова еще минут через сорок. Пусть машина потом вернется за нами. Как мама собирается, отец знает - но если опоздаете вы, он расстроится.  
Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Ну что ж, раз ты бросаешь нас в такой тяжелый час...  
\- Я в вас верю, - усмехнулся Диего, провожая их к ожидающему перед домом лимузину. - Вы не пропадете.  
Мария-Хелена негромко рассмеялась. Симон хмыкнул. Диего улыбнулся, наклонившись, чтобы заглянуть в салон, и закрыл за ними дверцу.  
  
Симон посмотрел, поднято ли стекло, разделяющее салон и водителя, и щелкнул кнопкой отключения связи. Мария-Хелена бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Мартинес хочет поставить какую-то новую установку для очистки нефти, - вполголоса сказал Симон. - Ему нужно разрешение комиссии по экологии.  
Мария-Хелена зевнула, аккуратно прикрывая рот ладонью. Симон кивнул.  
\- Ничего интересного. Но отец хочет знать, что с этой установкой не так.  
\- Не так? - переспросила сестра.  
\- Из-за каких нарушений в конструкции или черт знает в чем еще проект будет отклонен, - скучным тоном пояснил Симон. Мария-Хелена свела брови.  
\- А если в ней нет никаких нарушений?  
Симон качнул головой и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Отец не хочет знать, есть ли в ней нарушения. Он хочет знать, какие.  
Мария-Хелена помолчала, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- И что ты планируешь делать?  
Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Я сказал, что не уверен. В конце концов, я ничего в этом не понимаю.  
Мария-Хелена внимательно посмотрела на него.  
\- Мартинесы так любезны к нам, - медленно сказал Симон. - С моей стороны было бы некрасиво этим пользоваться. И потом, - он снова улыбнулся, - Диего переводчик, а не инженер. Даже если он что-то знает - это будут просто слова. А отцу нужны доказательства. Не представляю, где их взять.  
Мария-Хелена задумчиво потерла висок. Симон отвернулся к окошку.  
  
Вскоре лимузин остановился перед отелем "Савой". Швейцар открыл дверцу, Симон вышел и помог выйти сестре. Их проводили в отдельный зал ресторана, где сеньор Мартинес и совет директоров его компании - некоторые с женами, а некоторые еще и с детьми - как раз приступили к холодным закускам.  
\- Саймон! - сеньор Хесус подошел, чтобы пожать руку другу старшего сына, и заодно хлопнул его по плечу. - И прекрасная Елена! - он осторожно сжал пальцы Марии-Хелены.  
Симон кивнул, Мария-Хелена улыбнулась. За неделю, прошедшую с возвращения сеньора Хесуса из Нью-Йорка, они успели привыкнуть к манере общения сеньора Хесуса и даже найти ее милой, по мнению Марии-Хелены - и занятной, по мнению Симона.  
\- А наш герой дня опаздывает, - сообщил сеньор Хесус, закончив процедуру всеобщего знакомства. - К счастью, к своим пробиркам он приходит вовремя. Диего не сказал? Мы сегодня поздравляем нового начальника научно-исследовательской группы. Парень молодой, но говорят, что талантливый - вот и проверим в деле, - он хохотнул и полез в карман за сигарой.  
Дверь зала открылась.  
\- Прошу прощения, - начал с порога широкоплечий молодой человек в плохо сидящем смокинге. - Я задержался в лаборатории, и...  
\- Ничего-ничего, - благодушно махнул рукой сеньор Хесус. - Работа прежде всего. Господа, это он, наш химический гений - Кейси Босуэлл. Иди сюда, Босуэлл, познакомлю тебя с нашими гостями.  
Кейси замер на месте.  
\- Привет, - спокойно сказал Симон, когда молчание почти перестало быть естественным. - Рад тебя видеть, Кейс.  
\- Привет, Сай, - неуверенно сказал Кейси. - Добрый день, мисс Обри.  
\- Вот это да, - громогласно восхитился сеньор Хесус. - Какой маленький мир, а? А, ты ведь откуда-то оттуда же, Босуэлл? Я и забыл.  
Кейси молча кивнул.  
\- Делаешь стремительную карьеру? - доброжелательно заметил Симон, когда Кейси подошел к ним. - Я всегда знал, что у тебя большое будущее - приятно видеть, что я не ошибся.  
\- А ты.. - Кейси сбился. Торопливо взял с подноса бокал с вином. - У тебя как дела?  
Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Мне не нужно зарабатывать на жизнь, так что я занимаюсь самым бессмысленным из всех бессмысленных занятий, - он подождал, пока непонимание на лице Босуэлла достигнет крайней степени. - Литературной критикой.  
Кейси хмыкнул и явно почувствовал себя спокойнее. Сеньор Хесус заговорил о лаборатории, и Кейси начал отвечать на вопросы, постепенно увлекаясь. В разговор вступили другие директора. Симон задумчиво улыбался, разглядывая на просвет вино в бокале.  
  
Когда холодные закуски сменились горячими, вечеринка окончательно перестала быть приемом. Синьор Хесус потребовал включить музыку и заявил, что будет танцевать с Марией-Хеленой. Та не возражала. Симон вышел на балкон и оперся о перила, разглядывая вечерний город и улицу внизу. Возле отеля остановился очередной лимузин. Симон присмотрелся к выходящим из него людям и задумался.  
\- Слушай, - неловко сказал за его спиной Кейси. - Я... так и не извинился тогда.  
Симон обернулся через плечо.  
\- Это уже неважно, - он помолчал. Кейси посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Я давно все забыл, - Симон развернулся, прислоняясь к перилам спиной. - Можешь забыть и ты.  
Кейси сделал неуверенную попытку улыбнуться.  
\- Как ты сейчас? - Симон покачал бокал, наблюдая за тем, как переливается в нем вино. - Или это слишком личный вопрос?  
\- Да нет, что ты, - Кейси, почувствовав себя прощенным, расслабился и тоже прислонился к перилам рядом с Симоном. - Мы же друзья... Да?  
\- Конечно, - Симон чуть приподнял бокал. Кейси ответил ему таким же движением и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Ну, я встречался кое с кем, - он вздохнул. - Но не срослось. У всех бывает. Кроме того, он... - Кейси замялся. - Черт, ты не обидишься, если я скажу?  
Симон мягко хмыкнул.  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Он был похож на тебя, но хуже, - Кейси помолчал. - Совсем другой. Тогда я... Ну, перестал искать таких же. Сменил... эээ... вкусы. А потом решил, что буду просто проводить время с кем-нибудь. Иногда. Понимаешь?  
Симон молча кивнул.  
\- В общем, живу один, - преувеличенно бодро сказал Кейси. - Ничего, нормально. А ты как?  
\- Одиночество меня никогда не угнетало, - рассеянно произнес Симон и прищурился, глядя сквозь открытые двери балкона в зал. Кейси проследил за его взглядом и присвистнул.  
\- О черт, - сказал он с шутливым огорчением, которое было слишком похоже на настоящее. - И ведь наверняка этот парень предпочитает девушек, а? Так всегда бывает.  
\- Жизнь несправедлива, - туманно заметил Симон и помахал рукой.  
\- Ты его знаешь? - удивился Кейси. - Я его первый раз вижу - хотя я всех этих начальников впервые вижу, раньше был слишком мелкой сошкой. Познакомишь, а? Чем черт не шутит.  
\- Познакомлю, - согласился Симон. - Действительно, всякое бывает.  
Диего вышел на балкон, прихватив по дороге низкий стакан с виски.  
\- Мария-Хелена, я вижу, не скучает, - лениво заметил он. - Ты, надеюсь, тоже.  
Симон кивнул.  
\- Позволь тебе представить, - светским тоном сказал он. - Это Кейси Босуэлл, мой школьный друг, а теперь начальник какой-то там вашей лаборатории. Кейс, это Диего Мартинес. Я с ним учился в колледже.  
\- Очень приятно, - не менее светским тоном сказал Диего, пожимая руку растерявшемуся Кейси. - Значит, школьный друг?  
\- Ну да, - безмятежно подтвердил Симон. - Помнишь, когда мы первый раз напились вместе, я тебе о нем рассказывал?  
Кейси напрягся.  
\- Помню, - весело сказал Диего. - Хотя выпили мы тогда немало.  
Симон посмотрел на Диего и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- В общем, - спокойно продолжил он, - встреча оказалась неожиданной, но от этого не менее приятной. Забавно, что мне выпал случай вас познакомить.  
\- Рад знакомству, - с облегчением сказал Кейси.  
\- Пожалуй, - серьезно сообщил Симон, глядя на Диего, - я не готов отдавать сестру твоему отцу в безраздельное пользование. Я бы и сам с ней потанцевал, так что прошу прощения, но я вас оставляю. Кейс, - он обернулся к Босуэллу. - Пообедаем завтра?  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью согласился Кейси.  
Симон небрежно махнул обоим и отправился в зал.  
Диего проводил его задумчивым взглядом.  
  
\- Я сейчас упаду, - сосредоточенно сообщила Мария-Хелена, выбираясь из такси, остановившегося возле дома Мартинесов.  
\- Это будет весело, - заметил Симон, который уже вышел из машины и теперь пытался стоять ровно.  
Диего расплатился с водителем и хлопнул передней дверцей.  
\- Я вас поймаю, - он подал Марии-Хелене руку. Та оперлась на нее и пошатнулась на высоких каблуках. Держась за локоть Диего, сняла туфли и встала на керамические плитки крыльца в одних чулках.  
\- Так гораздо устойчивее, - она переступила с ноги на ногу. - Ох, зачем же мы столько танцевали.  
\- И пили, - глубокомысленно добавил Симон, успевший расстегнуть смокинг и развязать галстук. Теперь он покачивался взад-вперед, засунув руки в карманы брюк и делая вид, что качается намеренно.  
Такси уехало.  
\- Думаю, родители уже спят, - Диего бросил взгляд на темные окна крыла, которое занимали сеньор и сеньора Мартинес. - Пойдемте в дом или вы хотите... - он на секунду задумался, - прогуляться?  
Симон склонил голову к плечу и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно сказал он, - я хочу не... То есть, прогуляться я не хочу.  
Мария-Хелена крепче ухватилась за локоть Диего и зевнула, прикрывая рот.  
\- А я, если никто не возражает, хочу спать, - решительно заявила она. - И собираюсь этим заняться.  
\- Мы проводим, - Диего наконец отвел взгляд от Симона и улыбнулся. - Лестница - это довольно сложно.  
\- Угу, - сонно согласилась Мария-Хелена и выронила туфли. Симон вздохнул, потер лоб. Осторожно, чтобы не потерять равновесие, наклонился и подобрал их.  
\- Я буду рыцарем, - Диего подхватил Марию-Хелену на руки. - Откроешь дверь?  
\- Мне досталось самое неинтересное, - пожаловался в пространство Симон, распахивая дверь особняка. - Может, тебе еще и цветами путь усыпать?  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я поскользнулся? - Диего внес свою ношу в дом и направился к лестнице. Мария-Хелена уткнулась лицом ему в плечо и вздохнула. Симон выразительно поднял глаза к потолку.  
Возле двери в комнату Марии-Хелены Симон вытащил из ее рук сумочку, нашел там ключ и открыл дверь. Вошел, включил свет.  
Диего уложил Марию-Хелену на кровать. Она пробормотала что-то неразборчивое и прикрыла глаза рукой.  
\- Оставляем спящую красавицу так? - Диего посмотрел на Симона. Симон несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывал сестру, потом качнул головой.  
\- Секунду, - он присел на кровать рядом с ней. Его пальцы быстро замелькали над головой Марии-Хелены, забираясь в волосы.  
\- Вот, - через пол-минуты Симон встал и высыпал на туалетный столик горсть шпилек. - Все остальное может подождать до утра. Хотя было бы милосердно занавесить зеркала - утром они ей не понравятся.  
Диего хмыкнул. Мария-Хелена опять что-то пробормотала и отвернулась от света.  
\- Пойдем, - Симон щелкнул выключателем и вышел из комнаты. Диего вышел следом, тихо закрыв дверь.  
\- Сюда, - он поймал Симона за руку, когда тот собрался свернуть к своей комнате, и повел в другую сторону. Толкнул свою дверь, пропустил Симона вперед и закрыл дверь за ними обоими.  
\- Вот как, - лица Симона не было видно, но Диего понял, что он улыбается. - Нейтральная и безличная гостевая спальня тебя уже не устраивает? Хочешь трахаться в своей, полной детских воспоминаний и бейсбольных плакатов?  
\- Тут нет бейсбольных плакатов, - Диего толкнул Симона на кровать и навалился сверху, - не задавай дурацких вопросов.  
\- Тогда не тяни время, - Симон потерся о Диего бедрами. - А то я начинаю думать о посторонних вещах.  
\- Например, о том, что ты приготовил для Босуэлла? - Диего приподнялся на руках, стараясь разглядеть лицо Симона, но в темноте было видно только бледное пятно с темными провалами вместо глаз. Узкая щель рта раздвинулась.  
\- С чего ты взял, - лениво проговорил Симон, - что я вообще собираюсь...  
\- Я тебя знаю, - Диего снова наклонился, лишая Симона возможности ответить. Через несколько секунд Симон отстранился.  
\- Значит, ты должен знать, - неожиданно трезвым голосом сказал он, - что я не свожу счеты дважды. А теперь, если ты хочешь продолжать душеспасительные беседы...  
\- Не хочу, - Диего резко сел. - Эта одежда тебе не слишком дорога, верно? Тогда я тебя от нее избавлю.  
Симон мягко рассмеялся. Этот негромкий звук заставил Диего забыть обо всем неважном и второстепенном - то есть, почти обо всем вообще.  
  
\- Кажется, я не опоздал, - Симон сел за столик и обвел глазами ресторанчик, который Кейси предложил в качестве места встречи. - Забавное заведение, оно мне что-то напоминает.  
\- Просто я пришел раньше, - Кейси, встававший, чтобы пожать ему руку, тоже сел. - Напоминает? Что?  
\- Ну конечно же, - Симон прищурился, разглядывая полосатые шторы на окнах и отделанную под натуральное дерево стойку бара. - Кафе, в котором мы проводили время в последний школьный год. Ты это специально?  
\- Тебе не нравится? - Кейси нервно разворачивал и снова сворачивал салфетку. - Мы можем...  
\- Вовсе нет, - Симон качнул головой. - Я не склонен сознательно предаваться ностальгии, но ощущение любопытное.  
Кейси посмотрел на него, слегка хмурясь. Симон поднял руки ладонями вперед и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Хватит, Кейс. Мы ведь еще вчера договорились, что все забыто.  
\- Извини, - Кейси виновато пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула, явно пытаясь расслабиться. - Я рад это слышать, просто... Привык думать, что ничего уже не исправишь.  
Симон комично вздохнул.  
\- Нууу, если ты так хочешь, - сказал он протяжным голосом их бывшей одноклассницы, Софи Дюваль, - я могу пообижаться еще немного.  
Кейси рассмеялся и махнул рукой.  
\- Ладно, я понял, я веду себя как идиот. Как вы вчера повеселились после приема?  
\- О, - Симон налил себе воды. - Прекрасно, но пить следовало бы меньше. Мы поехали в какой-то клуб, потом в другой, потом еще в один. Дальнейшие события я помню смутно. Расскажи лучше, как ты вообще попал в эту глобальную корпорацию, протянувшую свои щупальца... И дальше в том же духе.  
Кейси расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Повезло. Мистер Мартинес устраивал конкурс для выпускников специализированных факультетов, и он оказался довольно простым. Ну, мне так показалось.  
Симон внимательно слушал и кивал. Им принесли меню, они отвлеклись на выбор еды и вина, потом официанты начали подавать заказанные блюда. Кейси увлеченно рассказывал о своей работе, временами размахивая вилкой и порываясь чертить ею на скатерти. Симон иногда задавал вопросы, вызывавшие у Кейси новый поток слов. Когда им принесли третью бутылку вина, Симон задумчиво покрутил перед глазами полный бокал.  
\- Тебе скучно? - опомнился Кейси. - Извини, я увлекся.  
\- Нет-нет, - Симон поднял взгляд от бокала. - Мне интересно. Я просто пытался вспомнить, сколько же выпила вчера Хелл, прежде чем начала клеиться к Диего.  
Кейси беспокойно потер переносицу и посмотрел в сторону.  
\- А он... Извини, что я спрашиваю. Так он все-таки предпочитает девушек, да?  
Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Сложно сказать точно. Особенно если учесть, что сеньор Хесус - человек крайне традиционных взглядов, и если бы он узнал, что...  
Кейси машинально подался вперед.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать...  
Симон задумчиво похлопал себя указательным пальцем по губам.  
\- Мы никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос. Как-то не довелось.  
Кейси с рассеянным видом посмотрел куда-то поверх головы Симона. Симон опустил ресницы, чтобы скрыть блеск в глазах, и аккуратно поставил бокал. Кейси посмотрел на него и снова помрачнел.  
\- Но твоя сестра, - медленно сказал он. - Извини, что я так говорю, но ведь если она чего-то захочет, то ни перед чем не остановится.  
\- О да, - Симон серьезно кивнул. - Так что если она выиграет спор, то легко представить, какое желание она загадает. Но вряд ли она...  
\- Спор? - перебил его Кейси. - Какой спор?  
\- А, я же не рассказал, - Симон взял бокал и сделал глоток. - Но я не слишком хорошо помню подробности. Мне тоже не стоило столько пить.  
\- Сай, - укоризненно сказал Кейси. Симон улыбнулся.  
\- Прости. В общем, насколько я могу судить, в какой-то момент они начали обсуждать систему безопасности. Вашу, я имею в виду. Сеньор Хесус ею очень гордится и, кажется, за время приема убедил Марию-Хелену в том, что она совершенно непреодолима. А Диего, если я верно помню, заявил, что готов поставить что угодно на то, что в любое подразделение вашей фирмы может пробраться кто угодно и вынести оттуда что захочет, хоть директорский стол. Я пытался сказать им, что это безумие, но Хелл уже поймала его на слове и они поспорили на это самое "что угодно". Почему ты смеешься?..  
\- Потому что она проиграла, - Кейси расстегнул пиджак и откинулся на спинку стула. - Мистер Мартинес действительно малость переоценивает эту систему. Камеры стоят так, что можно найти слепые пятна, а для того, чтобы отключить сигнализацию, достаточно знать два кода. Я говорил, но меня не послушали. Оттуда и правда можно вынести что захочешь.  
\- Ты меня успокоил, - Симон снова отпил вина. - Признаться, я уже начал думать, что Хелл в этот раз несколько слишком настойчива. Теперь ей придется признать поражение.  
\- А она поверит на слово? - беспокойно уточнил Кейси.  
\- Я тоже об этом думаю, - Симон взлохматил волосы. - Она будет стоять до последнего. Даже если принести ей... Ну, например, пробирку, или что у вас там есть, чертеж нефтяной вышки, она скажет, что пробирка куплена в магазине, а чертеж найден в интернете. Нужно что-то...  
\- Я знаю, - Кейси чуть не подскочил на месте. - А если показать ей документацию на объект, который еще не пущен в производство? Ну, хотя бы описание или чертежи? Кто-нибудь ведь сможет подтвердить, что это подлинные документы?  
\- А разве так можно делать? - с сомнением спросил Симон, хмурясь и потирая лоб. Кейси на мгновение потускнел, но потом снова сверкнул глазами.  
\- Надеюсь, хотя бы тогда они усилят контроль за безопасностью.  
\- Хочешь убить двух зайцев? - усмехнулся Симон. Кейси потянулся за бокалом.  
\- Ну, если они сами идут в руки.  
\- Да, действительно, - Симон кивнул. - Но кому-то придется лезть в лабораторию, чтобы обойти сигналку и достать эти бумажки.  
Кейси задумался.  
\- Помнишь, - неторопливо начал он, - когда в школе кто-то нарисовал голого президента на стене главного корпуса, а потом всех спрашивали, где они были в это время...  
Симон прищурился.  
\- Помню. Я сказал, что мы пили чай с Марией-Хеленой, и нас отпустили. А когда ты спросил меня, почему я соврал, мы ведь ничего не рисовали...  
\- Ты сказал, что мы же действительно могли пить чай с Марией-Хеленой в это время, - продолжил Кейси, - а знать, что мы курили травку в саду, никому не нужно.  
\- И что? - спросил Симон, внимательно глядя на Кейси.  
\- Поскольку кто угодно действительно может пробраться в лабораторию, - торжественно сказал Кейси, - я просто принесу тебе эти документы, и всё. А рассказывать им, что никто не крался ночью по коридорам, совсем необязательно.  
\- Ну ты и хитрец, - Симон рассмеялся. - Бедная Хелл. Если бы она знала, что ты будешь играть на стороне Диего, она бы не ввязывалась.  
\- Ты ведь тоже играешь на его стороне, - заметил Кейси.  
\- Мы же друзья, - Симон приподнял бокал. Кейси улыбнулся.  
\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я тоже смогу так сказать, - он залпом допил вино. - Если ты подождешь, я через сорок минут привезу тебе документы. Только отдавай их утром, ладно? Будем считать, что ночью некто совершил таинственную кражу.  
\- Разумеется, - Симон кивнул и подмигнул Кейси. - Удачной операции!  
  
Через два часа Симон вернулся в особняк Мартинесов. По дороге он заказал два билета на самолет до Вашингтона на следующее утро.  
  
\- Завтра? - недоуменно переспросила Мария-Хелена, когда он отдал ей билет. - А как же...  
\- Посмотрим, - неопределенно ответил Симон. - В любом случае, здесь больше нечего делать.  
Мария-Хелена пожала плечами и отправилась собирать вещи.  
  
\- Только не говори, что соскучился по родителям, - заметил Диего, закрывая за собой дверь комнаты Симона и прислоняясь к ней спиной. - С чего такая спешка?  
\- Отец хочет меня видеть, - ровно сказал Симон, глядя в сторону. - Вероятно, собирается в очередной раз поговорить со мной о занятиях, достойных молодого человека моего происхождения и возможностей. Избавь меня от необходимости подробно рассказывать все, что мне придется выслушать.  
\- Эй-эй, - Диего оторвался от двери и подошел к Симону. - Неужели тебя это напрягает, а? Я имею в виду - неужели тебя хоть что-то напрягает?  
\- Я же сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, - холодно заметил Симон.  
\- Тогда не говори, - Диего потянул Симона к себе. Симон закрыл глаза, ожидая того, что должно было неизбежно последовать за действиями Диего.  
Диего прижал Симона, уткнув лицом в плечо, и взлохматил ему волосы. Симон на мгновение замер - а потом поднял голову и потянулся навстречу, заставляя неизбежное все-таки произойти.  
  
Утром, когда брат и сестра Обри тепло распрощались с сеньором Хесусом, сеньорой Фелицией и печально глядевшим на безмятежную Марию-Хелену Рамоном, Диего отвез их в аэропорт. На табло над одним из гейтов уже горел номер их рейса.  
\- Я куплю себе журнал, - Мария-Хелена бросила дорожную сумку на пластиковое кресло и отошла.  
\- Рад был тебя видеть, - сказал Диего.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Симон поставил свою сумку рядом с вещами сестры и наклонился над ней. Открыл боковой карман и выпрямился, держа в руках прозрачную пластиковую папку.  
\- Ваш новоявленный химический гений ненадежен, - без выражения произнес он, похлопывая папкой по ладони. - Будь любезен, разберись с этой проблемой сам. А это тебе.  
\- Что?.. - Диего перелистнул несколько страниц. Поднял глаза на Симона.  
\- С какой стати?..  
\- Отец обойдется без компромата, - равнодушно сказал Симон.  
Диего прищурился.  
\- Он будет недоволен?  
\- Скорее всего, - рассеянно кивнул Симон. - Полагаю, он в очередной раз выгонит меня из дома и лишит содержания, пребывая в святой уверенности, что своих денег у меня нет.  
\- И что ты будешь делать? - спросил Диего. Симон пожал плечами.  
\- Поеду куда-нибудь, где тепло, но не жарко, сниму там студию и предамся безделью. А когда у меня кончатся карманные деньги, чистые носовые платки и мелочь на автоматическую прачечную, я тебе позвоню.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Диего. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я могу разбить копилку и сбежать из дома.  
  
Симон засмеялся. Диего посмотрел на него и засмеялся тоже.  
Подошла, улыбаясь, Мария-Хелена с несколькими журналами в руках.  
  
Когда они уже скрылись за дверями гейта, Диего вспомнил, что забыл задать еще один вопрос.  
\- Ты же говорил, что не сводишь счеты дважды, - сказал он, когда Симон взял трубку.  
\- Счет успел увеличиться, - Симон помолчал. - Кстати, когда он начнет строить тебе глазки, не удивляйся.  
  
Диего хмыкнул и отключил связь.  
  
  
 **Глава 11. Семейные дела**  
  
\- Ты хотел меня видеть? - Диего вошел в кабинет отца, похлопывая себя по бедру пластиковой папкой с документами.  
Он собирался поговорить с отцом сразу же после того, как посадил Симона и Марию-Хелену на самолет, но сеньор Хесус отмахнулся, показав ворох бумаг, требовавших его внимания, и Диего отложил разговор на следующий день. Встречаться с самим Босуэллом и выяснять подробности ему не хотелось: мысль о том, что Босуэлл может, как говорил Симон, начать строить ему глазки, наполняла Диего отвращением.  
Однако с утра в офисе компании нашлись дела, и о документах Диего вспомнил только к обеду, когда Лин, секретарша сеньора Хесуса (докторская степень по экономике, два иностранных языка на неплохом для непрофессионала уровне и бюст третьего размера), деловито сообщила, что "мистер Мартинес" просил его зайти.  
\- Насколько я помню, ты тоже хотел меня видеть, - сеньор Хесус откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла, расстегивая пиджак. - Что у тебя?  
Диего подошел к столу и положил папку перед отцом. Подтянул вертящееся кресло, сел напротив, вытянув ноги.  
\- Однако, - сеньору Хесусу хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что это за документы. - И откуда?  
\- Босуэлл. Симон развел его... - Диего покрутился на стуле, - по моей просьбе. И он просто взял и вынес это из лаборатории.  
Сеньор Хесус помолчал. Вынул из стоявшего на столе ящичка сигару, повертел перед глазами.  
\- Будет мыть пробирки, - наконец произнес он. - Лет пять. Если не хочет вылететь с убитой карьерой.  
Диего кивнул, соглашаясь.  
\- А твой друг, - неторопливо продолжил сеньор Хесус, - я смотрю, много всякого делает... по твоей просьбе.  
Диего недоуменно поднял бровь. Сеньор Хесус несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на старшего сына, а затем стукнул дверцей стола и толкнул по столешнице плотный желтый конверт. Диего взял его, чувствуя, как звенит в ушах кровь, и медленно вытащил пачку фотографий - слегка мутных, явно отпечатанных со стоп-кадров видеосъемки, но все же достаточно четких, чтобы на них можно было различить важные подробности. Например, лицо Симона в тот момент, когда Диего прижимает его к стене холла пляжного домика, уже избавившись от одежды. Или улыбку, с которой Симон неторопливо опускается на колени. Или капли спермы на его губах.  
Диего аккуратно убрал фотографии в конверт, подавив неуместное желание просмотреть их внимательно и лучше всего в одиночестве, и поднял глаза на отца.  
\- Ты что же, - ровно сказал сеньор Хесус, - не знал, что там стоят видеокамеры? Реагируют на движение. Мы же там бываем несколько раз в году. Черт его знает, кто туда может забраться.  
Диего глубоко вздохнул, постукивая по колену ребром конверта.  
\- Это не твое дело, - чужим голосом произнес он.  
Сеньор Хесус усмехнулся.  
\- Да уж конечно. Пожалуй, если бы сосал ты, а не он, я бы больше расстроился. А так - пусть об этом переживает Обри-старший.  
\- Что?.. - Диего выпрямился. - О чем ты говоришь?  
Сеньор Хесус развел руками.  
\- По-хорошему он отказался. Теперь, если он не захочет, чтобы это, - сеньор Хесус дернул подбородком в сторону конверта, - попало в желтые газетенки, он не будет мне мешать.  
Диего на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Потом снова посмотрел на отца.  
\- То, что это затронет и нашу семью, тебя не волнует?  
\- Не затронет, - сеньор Хесус усмехнулся снова. - Я выбрал удачные ракурсы, тебя там не опознать.  
Диего стиснул зубы и несколько секунд помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
\- Не нужно этого делать, - наконец сказал он очень спокойно. - Ты можешь высказать мне все, что думаешь по этому поводу, но не стоит...  
\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь, - сеньор Хесус махнул незажженной сигарой. - Поздно, мальчик, поздно. Почта уже ушла.  
\- То есть, ты... - Диего посмотрел на отца с недоверием. Сеньор Хесус кивнул.  
\- Должен же я был получить лимонад с этого лимона. Да, кстати. Мать не знает.  
\- Мне сказать спасибо? - Диего резко встал. - Я увольняюсь. Ищи себе переводчика.  
\- Сын! - сеньор Хесус тоже поднялся. Диего замер на мгновение, чувствуя, как вместо разделявшего их стола между ним и отцом вырастает непробиваемая стена. Улыбнулся и поднял ладонь. Пошевелил в воздухе пальцами.  
\- Всего хорошего... отец.  
Круто развернулся и вышел, размахивая машинально прихваченным конвертом. Отмахнулся от Лин, которая собиралась что-то спросить, вылетел в холл, стукнул по кнопке лифта. Спустился вниз, глядя прямо перед собой, прошел сквозь стеклянные двери и упал на высокий бордюр, ограждавший газон перед зданием компании. Выдернул из кармана телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.  
Симон не отвечал.  
Диего с минуту послушал длинные гудки и позвонил Рамону.  
После нескольких минут увещеваний ему все-таки удалось получить номер Марии-Хелены, который Рамон выяснил не слишком честным путем и без ее ведома.  
Диего медленно набрал цифры, одну за другой. Нажал вызов.  
Мария-Хелена ответила не сразу.  
\- Кто же может звонить мне из Калифорнии? - лениво спросила она в трубку. - У меня есть как минимум два варианта.  
Диего представился, в последний момент удержав себя от вопроса "Почему он не отвечает?"  
\- А, - прохладно сказала Мария-Хелена. - Это был худший из вариантов. Что тебе нужно?  
\- Почему он не отвечает? - все-таки спросил Диего, чувствуя, что теряет все заготовленные реплики.  
\- Тебе не кажется, - тем же тоном заметила Мария-Хелена, - что ты слишком многого хочешь? Ты его уделал, можешь гордиться. Если бы он хотя бы сделал копию с ваших дурацких чертежей...  
Диего стиснул зубы. Мария-Хелена замолчала, не закончив фразу.  
\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить, - наконец выдавил Диего.  
\- Скажи еще - это не то, что он думает, - Мария-Хелена рассмеялась серебристо и холодно. - Боюсь, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Но когда-нибудь он найдет тебя, чтобы поблагодарить.  
\- За что? - глупо спросил Диего. Мария-Хелена вздохнула - или усмехнулась.  
\- За урок. Теперь он знает, что порядочность обходится дороже всего. К сожалению, на слово он мне не верил.  
\- Послушай, - Диего сильно сжал трубку в руке.  
\- Хватит, - резко сказала Мария-Хелена. - Он не будет с тобой разговаривать. К тому же, я не знаю, где он. Или знаю, но не скажу - как тебе больше понравится. До свидания. Привет Рамону.  
Диего с трудом удержался, чтобы не разбить трубку о каменные плиты. Время стоило дороже, чем возможность сорвать раздражение.  
По дороге в аэропорт он позвонил сеньоре Фелиции. Сказал ей, что улетает по своим делам. На беспокойный вопрос, не возражает ли отец, с трудом ответил, что вряд ли.  
Сев в самолет, Диего отключил телефон и попытался вспомнить, что говорил Симон, когда жаловался на вид из окон их дома в Вашингтоне.  
Когда самолет приземлился в Даллесе, вечер уже почти сменился ночью. Диего, вконец измотав таксиста, сперва нашел нужное место, а потом - ближайший к нему отель.  
Снял номер, закрыл за собой дверь, рухнул на кровать и задумался о том, зачем, собственно, он прилетел.  
  
В миле от него Мария-Хелена смотрела на узоры света, которые выводил неспящий город на потолке ее комнаты, и перебирала в голове события дня.  
Отец приехал домой раньше обычного и сдержанно попросил Симона зайти к нему в кабинет. Обычно это означало, что предстоит какой-нибудь неприятный разговор.  
Мария-Хелена, занятая заменой цветов в вазах, украшавших холл, оглянулась на них, но брат и отец уже скрылись в кабинете.  
Разговор оказался недолгим: пять минут спустя Симон вышел и очень аккуратно притворил за собой дверь. По его лицу никто другой не смог бы ничего прочитать - но Мария-Хелена выронила хризантему и шагнула к нему.  
\- Я тебе позвоню, - тускло сказал Симон. - А мама пусть звонит сама, - он помолчал, глядя под ноги. - Если захочет.  
\- Но что... - Мария-Хелена хотела взять его за плечо, но брат ускользнул, прошел еще несколько шагов до входной двери, потянул за массивную ручку и оглянулся. Без улыбки посмотрел на сестру - и закрыл дверь с другой стороны.  
Мария-Хелена медленно присела, потирая висок, и подняла хризантему.  
\- Хелен, иди сюда, - сказал отец, появившийся в дверях кабинета. Мария-Хелена положила цветок на столик и пошла к отцу.  
\- Садись, - сказал он, закрыв дверь и обходя свой стол. Сел в кресло и подождал, пока она устроится на диване, на котором проводила время с книжкой еще в детстве, когда отец работал, а Симон сидел у мамы, слушая сказки.  
\- Хелен, - отец переложил с места на место нож для разрезания бумаги, которым никогда ничего не разрезал. - Ты знала, что твой брат... - он скривился и дернул щекой, - предпочитает мужчин?  
Мария-Хелена переплела пальцы.  
\- Папа, - она лихорадочно искала подходящие слова, но слова не находились. - Но... какая разница? Если ему нравится...  
\- Значит, знала, - отец стукнул рукояткой ножа об стол. - Так какого же черта ты не присмотрела? - он почти повысил голос. Мария-Хелена прикусила губу.  
\- А что, собственно, произошло? - осторожно спросила она.  
\- Полюбуйся, - отец встал из-за стола, навис над ней и сунул ей под нос несколько листов обычной бумаги с распечатанными на принтере фотографиями. Даже в таком качестве сюжет был понятен недвусмысленно.  
\- Это прислал мне Мартинес, - теперь отец говорил безо всякого выражения. - Не знаю, с кем твой брат этим занимается, и знать не хочу. Но Мартинес обещает отдать это прессе, если... - отец бросил фотографии на стол. - Неважно. Я соглашусь на условия Мартинеса. Позорить наше имя я не позволю. Но этот выродок больше не переступит порог моего дома и я не хочу ничего о нем знать. Это понятно?  
\- Понятно, - одними губами прошептала Мария-Хелена, стараясь не смотреть на отца.  
  
Обычно когда отец и Симон ссорились, отец принимал эффектную позу и говорил: "Я требую, чтобы ты немедленно покинул дом и не возвращался по крайней мере месяц!"  
"Сейчас," - отвечал Симон, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку, - "я только возьму то, без чего за месяц заскучаю", - и шел забирать альбом с семейными фотографиями.  
В этот раз все было иначе.  
  
Мария-Хелена молча ушла к себе.  
К тому моменту, как ей позвонил виновник катастрофы, она уже успела дважды умыться холодной водой, выяснить, что телефон Симона не отвечает, и узнать, что мама пьет успокоительное и не собирается разговаривать с сыном, пока он не придет домой и не извинится.  
  
Утром в доме было тихо, как в склепе. Отец уехал в свой офис. Мария-Хелена зашла к маме, узнала, что та плачет и не хочет ни о чем разговаривать, и еще раз попыталась дозвониться Симону. Ни один из известных ей номеров не отвечал. Мария-Хелена побродила по дому, поправила цветы в вазах, зачем-то зашла в комнату Симона и посидела на его кровати, рассеянно глядя на разбросанные по полу книги и распечатки статей. Потом встала, пошла к себе, автоматически собралась и вышла на улицу, решив выпить кофе с пирожным поблизости - оставаться дома было невыносимо.  
Она не успела пройти и половины квартала, как кто-то взял ее за локоть - вежливо, но крепко. Мария-Хелена обернулась, придерживая сумочку, и столкнулась взглядом с Диего. Попыталась выдернуть локоть, но безуспешно.  
\- Твою мать, - сказал мексиканец, - если бы я все это устроил, я бы тебя не выслеживал. Где он?  
\- Я могу позвать полицейского, - холодно сказала Мария-Хелена.  
\- Понимаете, сэр, - язвительно откликнулся Диего, - эта дама - мисс Обри, дочь конгрессмена, а я трахаюсь с ее братом, и она отказывается мне сказать, где он от меня спрятался. Ты этого хочешь?  
\- И ты говоришь, что это не ты... - Мария-Хелена прикусила губу. Диего внимательно смотрел на нее, и она заметила темные круги у него под глазами.  
\- Я не знаю, - безнадежно сказала она. - Он ушел.  
\- Что значит - ушел? - Диего отпустил ее локоть. - Куда ушел?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказала Мария-Хелена, чувствуя, что находится в полушаге от безобразной истерики со слезами. - Он ушел и сказал, что позвонит. Его телефон не отвечает. И я даже не знаю, был ли у него с собой бумажник. Или хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Ты же его знаешь, - очень мягко сказал Диего. - Разве он мог взять и уйти просто так, не имея нескольких вариантов отходных путей?  
Мария-Хелена прикрыла глаза.  
\- Раньше он так не проигрывал, - шепотом сказала она.  
\- Но я не... - Диего замолчал. - Ну да, это ничего не значит, если он думает, что...  
Мария-Хелена кивнула.  
\- Телефон его квартиры в Сиэттле тоже не отвечает, - сказала она после паузы. - Я не представляю, где еще он может быть. Где угодно.  
\- Послушай, - Диего взял ее за плечи, разворачивая к себе. - Мы в любом случае его найдем.  
  
Мария-Хелена некрасиво шмыгнула носом и снова кивнула.  
Она была почти уверена, что Диего ошибается.  
  
  
 **Глава 12. Классический сюжет**  
  
\- Мы его не найдем, - устало сказала Мария-Хелена, опускаясь в кресло в номере Диего.  
\- Мы только начали, - Диего подошел сзади, опустил руки ей на плечи и начал мягко массировать шею. - Всего три дня, и ты уже сдаешься?  
\- Никто ничего не знает, - Мария-Хелена шевельнула плечом, но отстраняться не стала, - мы были везде, где только можно, но...  
\- Если бы я хотел убраться с глаз долой, - заметил Диего, пробегая пальцами по выступающим под нежной кожей позвонкам, - таким друзьям я бы тоже ничего не сказал.  
Мадемуазель Обри тихо и невесело рассмеялась.  
  
За прошедшие три дня они побывали во множестве разных удивительных мест: в просторных, наполненных прозрачным воздухом и мягким светом кафе, где к Марии-Хелене мгновенно подходили молодые женщины, одетые так, будто через десять минут им предстояло получить "Оскара", ловили губами воздух возле ее щек и начинали щебетать о новых коллекциях, модных премьерах и пожилых любовниках, косились на Диего с любопытством и завистью и между делом интересовались, как поживает юный брат их дорогой подруги; в тихих полутемных клубах, в которых пахло кожей, деревом и деньгами, где-то неподалеку шуршали карты и сухо щелкали фишки, а Марии-Хелене целовали руку достойные джентльмены разного возраста, задавали вопросы о каких-то непонятных Диего делах, получали короткие ответы, сопровождаемые сдержанной улыбкой, просили передать Симону - здесь никто не называл его Саймоном - что он слишком давно не садился за покерный стол, выражали надежду на скорую встречу - и тоже смотрели на Диего с завистью, но теперь эта зависть была адресована уже ему, а не его спутнице; час назад они зашли в модный ночной клуб, в котором цены на коктейли начинались от сотни долларов, а копии дорогих ювелирных украшений на совсем юных девочках и мальчиках отражали разноцветные блики куда лучше, чем зеркала на стенах, но провели в этом клубе не больше четверти часа: в мигающем неровном свете на Марию-Хелену налетело существо неопределенного пола, звенящее бесчисленными браслетами и ожерельями и заглядывавшее в лица встречных посетителей клуба расширенными зрачками, опознало ее, схватило за руки и закричало, заглушая музыку, что третий день не может дозвониться до Сая, а ведь то, что он заказывал, уже доставлено. Мария-Хелена пообещала обязательно передать брату, чтобы он позвонил, расцеловалась с существом, а потом обернулась к Диего и молча кивнула в сторону выхода.  
Пока такси везло их по ночному Вашингтону, Диего невидяще смотрел на пробегавшие мимо окна фонари и витрины, ограды особняков и зеркальные двери спящих небоскребов - и думал о том, что ничего не знает ни о жизни Симона, ни о его друзьях, ни о том, где можно продолжать поиски. Но останавливаться он не собирался.  
  
\- Есть еще одно место, - Мария-Хелена вдруг вскинула голову. - Который час?  
\- Половина второго, - Диего подождал и добавил: - Снова ночной клуб?  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - Мария-Хелена встала, наклонила голову сперва к одному плечу, потом к другому, и благодарно улыбнулась. - Мне нужно заехать домой ненадолго.  
Диего молча сдернул со спинки дивана куртку.  
  
Ждать Марию-Хелену действительно пришлось не слишком долго - но когда дверца такси, припаркованного за несколько улиц от особняка Обри - "на всякий случай", как сказала Мария-Хелена - открылась, и на сиденье рядом с Диего уселась смутно знакомая девица в голубых джинсах, белой рубашке и кожаной куртке, откинула с плеча собранные в конский хвост волосы и назвала таксисту адрес, Диего еле успел удержать себя от вопроса "Что за херня?"  
Мария-Хелена повернулась к нему и улыбнулась.  
\- Везде свои традиции, - пояснила она, правильно поняв его замешательство. Диего кивнул и, пока такси крутилось по незнакомым улицам, оставляя позади спокойные дорогие кварталы и ныряя едва ли не в трущобы, размышлял о том, что еще ему предстоит узнать о жизни брата и сестры Обри.  
\- Дальше не подъехать, - буркнул таксист, останавливаясь у еле освещенного переулка. - Пешком дойдете.  
Диего покосился на Марию-Хелену и не стал спорить.  
Войдя в переулок он понял, что имел в виду таксист: вдоль и без того узкой улицы были плотно припаркованы разрисованные машины, старые и новые, мотоциклы и даже мопеды. Проехать здесь действительно было невозможно.  
Напротив железной двери без вывески целовалась, прижимаясь к стене, парочка - поскольку у обоих участников поцелуя волосы были длинными, и оба были одеты в куртки и джинсы, сложно было сказать, кто из них какого пола. Мария-Хелена нажала кнопку звонка рядом с дверью и нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу.  
\- Подпольный притон? - вполголоса поинтересовался Диего. - Наркотики, проститутки, извращения, азартные игры, досмотр на входе?  
\- Для своих - без досмотра, - ясно улыбнулась Мария-Хелена, - и ты забыл упомянуть рок-н-ролл.  
Дверь со скрипом отворилась, выпуская волну дыма, в котором запах табака мешался со сладковатым ароматом марихуаны.  
\- Хелл, - приветственно произнес оказавшийся за дверью невысокий, но крепкий молодой человек в джинсах и черной майке, протягивая татуированную от запястья до плеча руку. - Юджин говорил, ты наверняка зайдешь. Это с тобой?  
Диего встретился с тяжелым изучающим взглядом и посмотрел в ответ равнодушно и рассеянно.  
\- Со мной, - Мария-Хелена пожала крепышу руку и шагнула за дверь. - Юджин говорил? Он здесь?  
\- Где ему быть, - охранник дернул подбородком в сторону дымной полутьмы.  
  
Диего осматривался по сторонам, стараясь не терять из виду Марию-Хелену, уверенно лавировавшую между столиков. Посетители клуба являли собой ту пеструю, но чем-то схожую между собой толпу, которая всегда заполняет такие места: женщины, одетые как проститутки, и проститутки, одетые как светские дамы - впрочем, Диего не взялся бы сказать с уверенностью, кто из них берет деньги за услуги, а кто платит; мужчины в коже и джинсе, мужчины в офисных костюмах, совсем молодые, едва ли совершеннолетние мальчики и девочки, одинаково длинноволосые и с одинаково отстраненными, направленными в никуда взглядами. С некоторыми из них Мария-Хелена здоровалась, другие здоровались с ней, третьи махали из-за столиков, не вставая. Диего уже собрался было догнать свою спутницу и поинтересоваться, где же обещанный рок-н-ролл, но разглядел сквозь дым маленькую сцену, на которой музыканты то ли разбирали, то ли собирали инструменты. Где-то в невидимом углу хрипел и потрескивал музыкальный автомат, который тошнило Элвисом.  
Молодой человек, поднявшийся из-за очередного столика навстречу Марии-Хелене, показался Диего то ли насмешливой карикатурой, то ли дурной копией Симона: он тоже был хрупким и невысоким, но в нем все было слишком - слишком светлые, неестественно светлые волосы падали на воротник рубашки как-то искусственно и взлохмачены были явно намеренно и тщательно, слишком яркие глаза выдавали использование контактных линз, слишком аккуратно были потерты джинсы, и имя модельера как будто просвечивало на них.  
\- Хелл, - мягко сказал юноша, взяв Марию-Хелену за руку и целуя в щеку. Диего почувствовал ничем не объяснимый приступ раздражения.  
\- Юджин, - улыбнулась она и опустилась на отодвинутый стул. - Это Диего, он наш друг.  
\- Ваш друг, - задумчиво повторил Юджин и небрежно протянул руку для рукопожатия. - Рад знакомству.  
Диего молча кивнул, коротко пожал руку Юджина и тоже сел за стол. Молодой человек махнул проходящей мимо официантке и присоединился к ним.  
\- Будем говорить о погоде? - он улыбнулся уголком губ. Улыбка тоже была искусственной. Диего отвел глаза. Избавиться от неожиданно острой тоски это не помогло, но помогло ее скрыть.  
\- Не будем, - Мария-Хелена намотала на палец выбившуюся из конского хвоста прядку. - Он здесь был?  
\- Разумеется, Хелл, разумеется, - Юджин качнулся на стуле. - Я был занят, но счел нужным освободиться. Ты бы его видела.  
\- Я его видела, - Мария-Хелена отодвинулась от столика, позволяя официантке молча сгрузить с подноса на столик три бутылки с пивом. - Что он говорил?  
Юджин пожал плечами и отсутствующе посмотрел в потолок. Чтобы подавить желание, не вставая, ударить мальчишку в подбородок, Диего дернул со столика одну из бутылок. Движение вышло слишком резким, Юджин перевел взгляд на него, на мгновение прищурился и усмехнулся. Потом снова взглянул на Марию-Хелену.  
\- Он просто пил, - Юджин помолчал. Теперь он выглядел усталым и слишком взрослым. - Я спросил, что случилось, но он не стал отвечать. Он сказал, - их собеседник опять усмехнулся, - знаешь, чем такие, как ты, отличаются от психоаналитиков? Я сказал - разумеется, знаю. Психоаналитики дороже стоят и не берут в рот... И кстати, он оставил тебе записку. Возьми у Эда.  
Мария-Хелена резко поднялась и пошла к стойке бара. Диего покрутил по столу бутылку, сосредоточив все внимание на ней.  
Юджин молчал.  
Через минуту Мария-Хелена вернулась к столику, сжимая в пальцах белый конверт. Села и очень медленно, очень спокойно отвернула клапан - конверт оказался не заклеен.  
Вынула сложенный вдвое листок, развернула - и смяла в пальцах. Диего забрал у нее бумажный комок и расправил. "Мне очень жаль" - было написано на листке.  
\- Поехали, - Диего встал, бросил на стол, не глядя, какие-то деньги, и остановился, ожидая, пока Мария-Хелена поднимется. - Здесь мы больше ничего не узнаем.  
\- Передавайте привет, - Юджин тоже встал, ожидая, пока они уйдут. - Если вы его найдете, конечно.  
  
В такси Мария-Хелена сдернула резинку с волос, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам, и откинула голову на подголовник.  
\- Что будем делать? - она попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло не слишком хорошо.  
\- Полетим в Сиэттл, - Диего протянул руку и отвел с ее лица прядь, которую она попыталась, но не смогла сдуть. - Если мы не можем найти его, пусть он придет сам.  
Мария-Хелена бросила на него непонимающий взгляд, но спрашивать ничего не стала.  
  
Самолет, на который заказала билеты Мария-Хелена, улетал днем, поэтому Диего успел прогуляться по Вашингтону, отправить почту и пообедать в ресторанчике, о котором, как он вспомнил, Симон отзывался почти одобрительно. По мнению Симона, единственным недостатком этого ресторанчика была скверная расцветка штор, но Диего нашел, что она не настолько ужасна, чтобы испортить аппетит.  
В самолете Мария-Хелена читала какой-то роман на французском языке, а Диего пил не слишком хорошее вино и смотрел в иллюминатор на проплывавшие под ними облака, похожие на взбитые сливки.  
  
\- Какой отель ты предпочитаешь? - спросила Мария-Хелена, когда они подходили к такси.  
\- Отель? - Диего прищурился. - У тебя ведь есть ключи от его квартиры.  
Мария-Хелена остановилась. Диего зацепил большие пальцы за ремень джинсов и склонил голову к плечу, ожидая ее ответа.  
\- Не уверена, что это будет разумно, - Мария-Хелена помолчала. Вздохнула. - Но в конце концов, нужно хотя бы попробовать узнать, был он там или нет.  
\- Верно, - Диего кивнул и пошел впереди. Распахнул перед ней дверцу машины.  
Мария-Хелена назвала таксисту адрес, откинулась на спинку сиденья и прикрыла глаза. Диего посмотрел в окно и улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
  
В просторном, вылизанном до блеска холле консьерж в форме с эмблемой компании-домовладельца поздоровался с Марией-Хеленой как со старой знакомой, но на все вопросы только разводил руками и пояснял, что соблюдение конфиденциальности жильцов - их фирменный стиль. Впрочем, против намерения мисс Обри подняться в квартиру брата он нисколько не возражал.  
Лифт пошел вверх почти неощутимо. Диего наткнулся взглядом на свое отражение в одном из зеркал на стенах лифта, отвернулся, увидел другое зеркало и стал смотреть прямо перед собой.  
Мария-Хелена подобрала выпавшие из прически прядки и расправила завернувшийся воротник блузки под легким плащом.  
  
\- По крайней мере, сейчас его здесь нет, - негромко сказала она, открывая дверь квартиры. - Заперто было снаружи.  
Диего кивнул, глядя по сторонам. Он ожидал, сам не зная, почему, увидеть в квартире Симона стекло и хром, легкие ажурные конструкции, металлические абстрактные фигуры в качестве украшений, и что-нибудь еще в том же духе - но в гостиной, отделанной в пастельных тонах, лежал мягкий ковер на полу, диван тоже был мягким и уютным даже на вид, а в фарфоровой вазе на низком столике из светлого дерева распускались кремового оттенка розы.  
\- Цветы, - Мария-Хелена тоже заметила розы. - Правда, это ни о чем не говорит, - она обвела взглядом гостиную. - Каждые три дня сюда должна приходить горничная, даже когда его здесь нет. Он не любил пыли, - Мария-Хелена осеклась и положила руку на горло. Беспомощно посмотрела на Диего.  
\- Не драматизируй, - откликнулся Диего, - прошедшее время здесь некстати.  
Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате и остановился рядом с другим столиком, стоявшим возле глубокого кресла. На столике лежала, стеклом вниз, рамка для фотографий.  
Диего поднял ее, бросил короткий взгляд на фото и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. На фотографии Мария-Хелена - чуть более юная и намного более веселая, чем та, что стояла рядом с ним - обнимала за плечи Симона, которому на вид было не больше четырнадцати лет, и на лице которого отражалась вселенская скука, и шептала ему что-то на ухо, стараясь смотреть в камеру. Мужчину и женщину, стоявших позади них, Диего тоже узнал - потому что не раз видел конгрессмена от Луизианы и его супругу в теленовостях и в газетах.  
-Она всегда так лежит? - поинтересовался он, обернувшись к Марии-Хелене. Та моргнула непонимающе, и Диего показал, как лежала рамка. Мария-Хелена медленно качнула головой.  
\- Сквозняк, - предположил Диего. - Небрежность горничной. Землетрясение. Взломщики, которые ходят по квартирам и опрокидывают семейные фотографии. Наверное, это случайное совпадение, как ты считаешь?  
\- Значит, он здесь был, - еле слышно произнесла Мария-Хелена. - Но почему ты думаешь, что он вернется?  
\- Посмотрим, - не выпуская фотографию из рук, Диего прошелся по гостиной до барной стойки, отделявшей небольшой кухонный отсек. - Не думаю, что нам сегодня понадобится отель. Здесь ведь две спальни?  
Мария-Хелена кивнула. Потом нахмурилась:  
\- Я обычно сплю в гостевой. То есть... Вряд ли там когда-нибудь спал кто-то еще. Но ты...  
\- Я прекрасно устроюсь в спальне твоего брата, - заверил ее Диего. - Если что, потом принесу извинения.  
Мария-Хелена с сомнением покачала головой, но ничего не сказала - и Диего был ей за это благодарен.  
  
В спальне Симона все тоже было светлым - но более холодным, чем в гостиной: почти белые стены, пепельно-серое покрывало на широкой кровати, шторы всего на оттенок темнее и такой же абажур на маленьком ночнике. Возле кровати были сложены аккуратной стопкой толстые журналы и книги, а с потолка на невидимых тонких нитях свисали над изголовьем вырезанные из бумаги птицы с длинными хвостами.  
Диего принял душ и рухнул в постель. Льняные простыни пахли свежестью, подушки были удобными, и свет большого города, просачивающийся сквозь неплотно сдвинутые шторы, рисовал на стенах причудливые узоры, не раздражая, но рассеивая внимание, почти усыпляя.  
  
Городской телефон зазвонил глубокой ночью, когда Диего уже надоело разглядывать мерно покачивающихся от движения воздуха бумажных птиц. Он не глядя протянул руку к тумбочке и снял трубку.  
\- Убирайтесь из моей квартиры, - ровно сказал Симон. - Ключи оставьте у консьержа.  
\- Мне здесь понравилось, - Диего усмехнулся бумажным птицам, - я, пожалуй, задержусь.  
Симон молчал.  
\- Впрочем, если ты зайдешь, никто не расстроится, - добавил Диего после паузы.  
\- Тебе не с кем трахаться? - голос Симона стал язвительным. - Трахни мою сестру, ей понравится.  
\- Следи за языком, - Диего сел на кровати.  
\- Если она не будет против видеосъемки, конечно, - рассеянно добавил Симон, и в трубке зазвенели короткие гудки. Диего опустил трубку на рычаг, откинулся на подушку и заложил руки за голову. Птицы медленно описывали круги под потолком. В гостиной что-то звякнуло. Диего подскочил, торопливо натянул джинсы и дернул дверь.  
Мария-Хелена обернулась на него от кухонного бара, и горлышко бутылки с виски вновь ударилось о край стакана.  
\- Там параллельный телефон, - спокойно сказала она. Поставила бутылку, отошла к холодильнику и достала лед. Бросила в стакан несколько кубиков. - Тебе налить?  
\- Налей, - Диего подошел и оперся о стойку. - Тебе стоит поехать в отель.  
\- Это плохо кончится, - она опустила лед во второй стакан. - Нам лучше прекратить поиски. Он жив, и довольно с нас.  
\- С тебя - может быть, - Диего смотрел только на янтарную струю, скользящую по ледяным кубикам. - Я останусь здесь. Уезжай.  
Мария-Хелена прикусила губу, покачала свой стакан, слушая, как звякает лед, а потом залпом выпила виски и опустила стакан на стойку.  
\- Я сделаю так, как он хочет. Мы когда-то обещали друг другу... - она не договорила.  
\- Правильно, - Диего на мгновение сжал ее плечо и сразу же отпустил. - А я сделаю так, как хочу я.  
  
Когда Мария-Хелена молча поцеловала его куда-то в скулу и закрыла за собой дверь, Диего выдохнул. Потер лоб, сходил в спальню, натянул футболку, которую не успел надеть, когда срывался с постели. Вернулся в гостиную, раздвинул шторы и обнаружил за высоким, от пола до потолка, окном балкон. Налил себе еще виски, вышел на балкон и сел прямо на керамические плитки пола, прижавшись спиной к стене.  
За виски он возвращался еще раза четыре. Потом ему надоело каждый раз садиться на пол, и он оперся о широкие перила, глядя вниз, на море движущихся огней. Ночь клонилась к утру, город катил свои волны по широким улицам так же спокойно, как всегда. Диего постоял еще немного на балконе, глядя на облитые светом небоскребы на фоне пока еще темного неба, а потом развернулся и шагнул в гостиную.  
Симон, прислонившийся к косяку входной двери, вскинул на него глаза и кивнул в знак приветствия - но не перестал навинчивать глушитель на пистолет.  
\- По-моему, это лишнее, - вежливо заметил Диего. Симон посмотрел на него с легким любопытством.  
\- Самооборона, - Диего улыбнулся и развел руками. - Ты ведь на это рассчитываешь? Я на тебя напал, а ты пристрелил меня. У тебя не было выбора. Но объяснить копам наличие глушителя будет сложно.  
\- Может быть, это твой пистолет, - лениво предположил Симон. Закончил с глушителем, опустил руку с пистолетом и выпрямился. Свободной рукой взлохматил волосы - и это привычное, наизусть знакомое движение заставило Диего вздрогнуть. - Откуда мне знать, зачем ты сюда явился и что принес с собой.  
\- А мотив? - так же лениво откликнулся Диего, одновременно оценивая расстояние между собой и Симоном. Слишком далеко, чтобы успеть, и слишком близко, чтобы рассчитывать на промах. - У тебя есть мотив. А вот у меня, кажется, нет.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - Симон улыбнулся, глядя не столько на Диего, сколько сквозь него. - Например, я смертельно тебя оскорбил.  
Диего усмехнулся.  
\- Да, действительно, - задумчиво согласился Симон. - Это сложно. Тогда, возможно, мне понравился твой брат?.. Знаешь, это может расстроить. Когда какому-нибудь извращенцу вдруг нравится твой семнадцатилетний брат. Это может выбить из колеи.  
Диего покачал головой и ответил Симону такой же спокойной улыбкой.  
\- Тогда, - медленно сказал Симон, похлопывая себя по бедру пистолетом, - ты просто не хотел, чтобы я рассказал своему отцу, что это с тобой я трахался на тех фотографиях. Отличный мотив, разве нет? Копы поверят.  
Диего откинул голову и рассмеялся.  
Выстрела не последовало. Пуля не пробила ему грудную клетку, не сбила его с ног, не заставила опрокинуться навзничь.  
Он перестал смеяться и посмотрел на Симона с любопытством.  
\- А почему ты сразу этого не сделал?  
Растерянность в глазах Симона промелькнула не больше, чем на секунду, но Диего оказалось достаточно этой секунды, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними одним мгновенным рывком. К сожалению, ни на что больше ее не хватило: глушитель уперся ему в грудь, и он остановился.  
\- Это было глупо, - Диего знал, что говорит то, чего говорить не стоит, но удержаться не мог. - Глупо и невыгодно. Если бы твой отец узнал, их шантаж стал бы взаимным. Никто бы ничего не выиграл. Так какого хрена ты промолчал?  
\- Считай, что мне не понравилось, как он со мной разговаривал, - процедил Симон, щуря глаза. - Ты ведь так и рассчитывал, что я промолчу, да?  
\- Да, - согласился Диего, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться снова. Почувствовал, как вздрогнул пистолет в руке Симона, и пожал плечами. - Поэтому мне пришлось самому послать твоему отцу оставшиеся фотографии. Те, на которых меня можно узнать.  
  
\- Потрясающе, - сказал Симон после паузы, показавшейся Диего почти бесконечной. Отвел пистолет от его груди, повертел в руках так, будто впервые видел, и бросил на диван. - Развязка для сентиментального романа, не меньше.  
Он непонятно улыбнулся в пустоту, сунул руки в карманы брюк и прошелся по гостиной. Остановился у раскрытого окна, ведущего на балкон.  
\- Если бы это был латиноамериканский роман, там бы шел дождь и шелестели листья, - его голос был ровным и усталым. Диего с трудом удержал себя от желания подойти и встать рядом. - Если бы роман был французским, - продолжал Симон, пока сквозняк трепал его волосы, - сюда должна была бы явиться Хелл с коробкой пирожных. В самый пикантный момент, - он сухо хмыкнул. - В английском романе мы бы пошли играть в гольф, оставив все разговоры за кадром. Но поскольку мы в Штатах, - Симон развернулся и равнодушно посмотрел куда-то за плечо Диего, - ты просто отправишься домой. Или куда тебе будет угодно.  
\- Терпеть не могу современную американскую литературу, - Диего широко усмехнулся. - Поэтому - нет.  
Симон качнулся с пятки на носок и вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, - терпеливо согласился он, - тогда это будет русский классический роман, мы сядем за стол и будем рассуждать о смысле всего сущего и тяготах бытия.  
\- Твое образование играет с тобой дурную шутку, - Диего сделал шаг вперед. Симон по-прежнему разглядывал его без особого любопытства. - С чего ты взял, что речь идет о классической литературе? - Еще шаг. И еще.  
Диего протянул руку - Симон не отстранился, с легкой заинтересованностью ожидая продолжения - взял его за плечо и дернул к себе.  
\- Нет никаких сомнений, - тоном университетского преподавателя сказал Диего, опуская ладонь на ширинку брюк Симона, - что мы имеем дело с так называемым бульварным чтивом.  
\- Отвратительно, - равнодушно сказал Симон, подаваясь, тем не менее, навстречу. - Ты имеешь в виду ту дрянь, которая продается запечатанной в полиэтилен?  
\- Бинго, - Диего сжал пальцы. У Симона дрогнул уголок рта.  
\- Никогда даже в руках не держал подобного, - светски сообщил он.  
\- Это не делает тебе чести как филологу, - Диего обхватил Симона за плечи, сильно прижимая к себе. - Но я готов ознакомить тебя с этим жанром.  
Симон откинул голову, внимательно глядя на Диего. Тот безмятежно улыбнулся и двинул бедрами, не отпуская Симона.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Симон, и по его губам скользнула тень прекрасно знакомой Диего улыбки. - Тогда не тяни время. Я слышал, что для этого жанра характерно быстрое развитие событий.  
Толстый ковер на полу поймал отлетевшие от рубашки Симона пуговицы и не дал им со стуком заскакать по паркету.  
  
***  
  
\- Юджин просил передавать привет, - Мария-Хелена сняла с тарелки безупречно белую салфетку и развернула на коленях. Столовые приборы поймали солнечный свет, заполнявший ресторан "Шератон-Отеля", и рассыпали вокруг ворохи бликов.  
\- Передай и ему тоже, - Симон рассеянно листал меню, временами прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы зевнуть.  
\- Ты не вернешься? - Мария-Хелена кивнула официанту, опустившему перед ней чашечку с эспрессо, и потянулась за щипцами для сахара.  
Симон дернул плечом.  
\- Определенно не сейчас. В конце концов, если ты по мне вдруг заскучаешь, ты всегда можешь сесть в самолет и прилететь.  
Мария-Хелена улыбнулась и бесшумно покрутила в чашке ложечкой. Посмотрела на миниатюрный водоворот и вскинула глаза на Диего.  
\- А если я заскучаю по тебе?  
Диего усмехнулся.  
\- Найдешь меня где-нибудь неподалеку. Два раза летать не придется.  
Она перевела взгляд с него на брата. Симон, продолжая изучать меню, перевернул очередной лист.  
\- Я хочу омлет. И не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста.  
Мария-Хелена опустила голову, чтобы скрыть очередную улыбку. Диего поймал ее взгляд и отвернулся, чтобы подозвать официанта.  
  
 _конец_


End file.
